THE BABYSITTER AND ME
by marynuyasha91
Summary: kikyo e inuyasha tienen un bebe, pero kikyo lo detesta, esta demente y lo quiere fuera del camino. kagome llega para salvarlo a el y a ¿inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

THE BABYSISTER AND ME

**THE BABYSI****TTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO I****:**

**PESADILLAS**

**-**inuyasha…-llamaba tímidamente a su joven esposo

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo un frío silencio cargado de indiferencia

-inuyasha…-volvió a llamarlo con voz lastimosa- por favor yo no…yo no-posando su blanquecina mano sobre su hombro

-NO ME TOQUES¡¡-grito con repugnancia mientras quitaba bruscamente aquella mano fría de su hombro- eres una maldita¡¡-

Kikyo retrocedió un paso hacía atrás al ver tanta ira contenida y a punto de estallar

-yo no quería…-con voz temblorosa

-CLARO QUE LO QUERIAS¡¡- la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y la jalo hacia si. Pudo ver en su cara una mueca de dolor, pero poco le importaba, esa mujer era despreciable como se pudo atrever a…

-me lastimas inuyasha…- con lagrimas en sus ojos negros como la noche

-vete de aquí…-dijo fríamente y medio recuperando la compostura, soltó con nada de delicadeza aquella mujer tan despreciable, no era bueno asustarla en su estado

Kikyo casi corrió hacia la salida del cuarto; adornado con decenas de peluches de todos los colores, una cuna y su hermoso toldo blanco, a su lado una mecedora

Inuyasha se acerco a la cuna y la miró con ternura, era lo único en ese momento que lo llenaba de alegría y gozo, pero luego recordó a kikyo y su rostro se deformo en una mueca de rabia y odio, apretó con fuerza el barandal de la cuna; como deseaba haber conocido mejor a kikyo antes de casarse con ella, era una mujer tan desquiciadamente hermosa que lo embobo prácticamente, pero ahora con 2 años de casados, podía ver a la gran arpía que tenía como su mujer.

El no era un hombre que le gustara pegarle a las mujeres, además estaba en contra de ello, pero realmente tenía ganas de golpearla hasta el fin de los días, era lo menos que merecía esa maldita mujer. Esos deseos incontrolables lo asustaron, si lo asustaron y mucho ya que en cualquier momento podría lastimar a kikyo y peor aun, a su propio bebe.

-señor inuyasha se encuentra bien?- pregunto aquella vieja mujer que se asomaba en el marco de la puerta, esa mujer que lo crío y lo cuido prácticamente toda su vida, sonrió al recordar tantas travesuras y tantos regaños de esa mujer que consideraba su madre

-no es nada- camino por su lado pero se detuvo antes de salir de aquel enternecedor cuarto- por favor arréglame las maletas me voy de viaje esta noche, mete toda mi ropa, no creo volver por ahora

- pero como… y la señora kikyo y su bebe, los va abandonar?- pregunto algo preocupada

-no los abandono, pero se muy bien que si estoy un segundo más cerca de esa mujer, no responderé por mis actos- este comentario asusto a su nana, y el pudo verlo- por favor cuida de ellos y no dejes ni un minuto sola a kikyo- y sin más se retiro por el largo pasillo

Kaede quedó muy preocupada, podía ver el odió en persona cuando inuyasha mencionaba a kikyo, todo este problema por el estupido egoísmo de esa mujer, es decir ¿Cómo pudo hacer aquello?... Que? Pensó que no tendría consecuencias y que todos vivirían felices para siempre. Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, a sus 60 años ya no podía esforzarse tanto, lo mejor sería conseguir alguien que la ayudara y sabia muy bien a quien acudir.

**6 MESES DESPUES**

-kagome hija podrías ayudarme por favor?-

-claro tía en que te ayudo- pregunto al entrar a la cocina

-podrías estar pendiente del arroz mientras subo por la ropa sucia

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Kagome era la sobrina de kaede, tenía 18 años, aun iba al colegio, pero en horas de la tarde ayudaba a su tía con el oficio de la gran mansión Taisho. Ella sentía un gran respeto por aquella mujer ya que siempre estaba con ella en los peores momentos de su vida.

Muy pocas veces frecuentaba aquel sitio de trabajo de su tía pero últimamente como la ayudaba, pasaba toda la tarde allí y además ya estaba apunto de terminar la escuela, tendría que pensar rápido y conseguir trabajo para subsistir, y aunque su abuelo era quien la mantenía, ella también quería ayudar con las cuentas y este trabajo de medio tiempo le venía como anillo al dedo, pero era solo un comienzo, ella tenía grandes metas, entre esas conseguir una beca para estudiar derecho, ese era su gran sueño.

Según su tía, la esposa del magnate de la industria textil, estaba embarazada, pero ya había transcurrido más o menos 6 meses trabajando allí y nunca la había visto, eso era un gran misterio.

Le trato de preguntar a su tía sobre el asunto y ella solo respondió-_la señora kikyo pasa encerrada en su habitación porque esta muy deprimida-_ que tal? Y como no estarlo, la compadecía, como que el esposo la abandonó mientras esta embarazada, ella misma se pondría de igual manera, es un insensible, pensó para si.

-KAGOME¡¡- ese grito la espanto hasta los huesos, era su tía parecía angustiada- llama a una ambulancia¡¡

Kagome salió disparada hacia el teléfono y marco 911.

En menos de nada ya la ambulancia estaba parqueada al frente de aquel esplendoroso jardín

-ayúdenla- pedía la anciana al ver entrar a los paramédicos

-que sucede?- pregunto preocupada

-es la señora, la señora ha tratado de suicidarse con un tarro de pastillas para dormir-. Kagome abrió los ojos asustada y conmocionada esa mujer realmente estaba muy deprimida- lo mejor será que me vaya con ella en la ambulancia, por favor llama a este numero y dile a inuyasha que se venga ahora mismo, que su bebe esta en peligro- entregándole un papel. Todo fue tan rápido que solo pudo ver de perfil a aquella mujer blanca como la leche, con un notorio bulto en su vientre. Permanecía dormida tranquilamente a causa de las pastillas, la llevaban en una camilla portátil hacia la salida

-esta bien como tu digas- dijo mientras observaba aquel papel

La ambulancia se fue a toda prisa con las sirenas encendidas

Entró a la casa y tomo el teléfono más cercano y marcó

-ring…ring….ring…

-_hola si diga_- contestaron en la otra línea, era una voz muy profunda

-ehh bueno yo soy kagome higurashi, sobrina de la señora kaede

-_sucede algo_?

-usted es el señor Taisho?

-_si dígame_-dijo con tono impaciente

-es, es su esposa- de verdad que no le gustaba para nada dar malas noticias- la señora kikyo esta en el hospital…ella, ella trató de suicidarse- no se escucho respuesta- hola?? Hol…-se corto la llamada

Kagome quedó con la bocina del teléfono en su mano. De pronto reaccionó, lo mejor sería ir al hospital

Puso la bocina del teléfono en su lugar y salió rápidamente

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Kagome subió rápidamente a emergencias en el segundo piso, en la sala de espera se encontraba su tía con un vaso desechable lleno de café

-tía que ha sucedido, la señora esta bien?- pregunto sentándose a su lado?

-ella esta bien le hicieron un lavado estomacal,… pero al tener tanta droga aun en su sangre puede ser peligroso para el bebe, le están haciendo una cesárea ahora mismo para salvarlo -dijo agachando su mirada- que dijo inuyasha?

-pues en realidad no mucho, pero creo que ya viene en camino

-me alegro

-voy por un poco de agua- se puso de pie pero por un momento sus piernas no reaccionaron y se tubo que sentar nuevamente

-mi niña te pasa algo?- dijo preocupada al ver lo sucedido

-si es solo que…-poniéndose una mano en la frente- me siento débil no es más que eso

-lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, luego te llamo

-si- trago duro se estaba sintiendo aun peor

Camino hacia el ascensor, la cabeza le daba vueltas, oprimió el botón y se arrecosto levemente en una de las columnas que estaban a lado y lado del ascensor, comenzó a respirar rápidamente, se toco la frente. Ya era oficial estaba enferma y solo faltaban 3 días para su graduación ¡¡que suerte tan amarga¡¡

**DING**

Con esfuerzo se irguió y puso su liviano y débil cuerpo al frente de las puertas metálicas esperando que abrieran. Lo que no esperaba era que alguien viniera a toda prisa y la tirara al piso con una fuerza descomunal. Si hubiese estado bien tal vez hubiese metido las manos para no caer mal y por supuesto hubiese insultado al imbecíl que la tiro; pero ahora era diferente, nada amortiguo la caída, se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente contra el piso.

Las imágenes venían y se iban, todo era borroso, como una película de los cincuenta, era como imágenes a medias, que iban y venían como un flash de discoteca.

La punzada en su cabeza se agudizo, llevó su mano temblorosa a aquel lugar tan doloroso, se sorprendió mucho al sentir algo liquido en sus dedos, miro asustada aquella mano con sangre. Aquel ordinario se agacho a su lado, veía como movía los labios pero le era imposible escuchar, se acerco más a ella y la tomo en brazos, se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, sus ojos se clavaron en ella, eran de color dorado quemado, luego todo se volvió negro, todo se convirtió en tinieblas

**Continuara…**


	2. MALDITA LOCA

THE BABYSISTER AND ME

**THE BABYSI****TTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO II:**

**MALDITA LOCA**

_Aroma a flores recién cortadas_…

Abrió los ojos con letargo, todas sus funciones motoras se activaron, sus sentidos terminaron de despertar y con ello su sensibilidad

-aahhh¡¡- un dolor punzante le recorrió la espina dorsal

-tranquila- la señora kaede trataba de calmarla con suaves caricias en su cabellera azabache

-que paso…-dijo con debilidad y cansancio-me duele todo el cuerpo….

-kagome has estado esforzándote mucho, debes tomarte las cosas con calma-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Miro a su alrededor y quedó casi en shock

-y todas estas flores quien las trajo?- habían de todo tipo desde margaritas, pasando por orquídeas, y muchas, muchas rosas blancas, rosadas y amarillas, estas últimas sus favoritas

-pues la mitad de ellas tus compañeros de clase y la otra mitad…

-dime quien auch…- se llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto que tenía unos puntos de sutura en el lugar de la herida abierta

-lo mejor será que descanses más tiempo aun estas muy débil- le tomo la barbilla para que la mirara directamente a los ojos- kagome tienes anemia…

-tengo anemia…- _maldición no de nuevo_, hace casi 6 años que no tenía ninguna recaída y había jurado nunca volver a descuidarse- se que debí cuidarme…de verdad lo siento-

Kaede sonrió- no te preucopes mi niña yo te voy a cuidar, vendrás a vivir a la casa de los Taisho por un tiempo-

-pero y mi abuelo, no puedo dejarlo solo con todo lo de…-kaede la interrumpió

-el esta deacuerdo conmigo, debes descansar por lo menos 2 semanas más, no debes esforzarte tanto

-2 semanas mas? Y mi graduación, mis amigos…-bajo la cabeza triste

-kagome tu graduación fue la semana pasada-con total naturalidad

-Que¡¡

--

**EN OTRA HABITACIÓN**

-kikyo es hermoso…-Inuyasha estaba totalmente feliz con la llegada de su hijo, aunque no fue de la forma esperada- por que no lo cargas…- intento dárselo en brazos pero ella, como venia haciendo cada día desde que lo tubo, solo lo ignoro, se giro sobre la cama quedando de medio lado, dándole la espalda a el y a su pequeño hijo- por Dios Kikyo es tu HIJO malditasea¡¡

Kikyo no dijo nada

Frunció el seño -enviare a una enfermera para que te ayude a arreglarte, nos vamos ahora mismo- salio de la habitación con su hijo en brazos

Kikyo apretó las sabanas con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ese bebe lo odiaba con toda su alma, destruyo su matrimonio y su vida social, ella se encargaría de deshacerse accidentalmente de ese mocoso, una sonrisa fría apareció en sus labios.

--

Habían pasado más de 3 días ¡¡y todo el tiempo estuvo encerrada en su habitación¡¡ pues no en la suya propia, era una alcoba de la mansión Taisho, que quedaba en el segundo piso, era muy grande con mucho espacio y con baño integrado.

Su tía la había estado cuidando todos lo días como en antaño, y no la dejaba salir de esa habitación que parecía más bien una jaula de oro.

No sabía porque estaba precisamente en esa habitación tan lujosa, hubiese preferido haberse quedado en una de las del primer piso, junto a la de su tía, pero noooo tenía que estar allí sola y un poco asustada.

Le pregunto a su tía porque le habían dado ese cuarto y ella solo respondió-_digamos que es un modo de disculpa- _ quedó más azul ante el comentario.

Se metió debajo de las cobijas y disponerse a dormir, pero un llanto, que escuchaba cada noche desde que llegó, la obligó a incorporarse sobre la cama

-como es que su madre no lo atiende, pobre criatura…

Se puso las pantuflas de conejo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió _–bingo¡¡ mi tía no le puso seguro hoy_-pensó alegre, según su tía si salía iba ponerse a hacer de todo menos a descansar, era una exagerada de primera.

Camino por un pasillo largo, habían muchas pinturas y objetos de porcelana fina a lado y lado del tenebroso pasillo, tuvo ganas de devolverse, pero el llanto del bebe se escuchaba más y más cerca, asi que siguió.

La luz de la luna llena entraba directamente por lo ventanales del pasillo haciendo sombras aterradoras a su alrededor; movió la cabeza negativamente tratando de controlarse y seguir su camino. Por fin, detrás de una puerta de caoba, se podía escuchar más claramente aquel llanto tan inquietante.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, el olor a bebe le llegó a las fosas nasales; entro cuidadosamente, ese cuarto era dos veces más grande que el de ella, habían decenas y más decenas de peluches desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, un panda que era casi de su misma estatura, había una mesa para cambiarle el pañal, ropita y todas las cosas necesarias para cuidar por lo menos a diez bebes durante un mes, el llanto del pequeño la trajo otra vez a la tierra, se acerco a la cuna que estaba en todo el centro de la habitación.

Corrió el toldo y lo vio, era tan lindo, tan tierno, era tan pequeño, el color de su piel no era ni tan blanca pero ni tan trigueña, era sencillamente preciosa, un cabello azabache corto aun; además de tener una apariencia muy frágil, un sentimiento nuevo la invadió, ese sentimiento materno la gobernó, tuvo la necesidad de acogerlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa sobra la faz de la tierra; lo tomo en brazos y recargó su pequeña cabecita sobre su hombro, le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara, de pronto todo fue silencio, el pequeñito se había dormido.

Escuchaba su respiración pausada y tranquila, no quería dejarlo solo de nuevo, estaba indefenso.

Lo acostó nuevamente en su cuna, con cuidado para que no despertara, pero al parecer el pequeño tenía otros planes, sus manitas estaban aferradas a su camisón de dormir, no quería que se alejara de su lado. Kagome tuvo una mezcla de ternura pero también de tristeza, ese bebe no había recibido nunca el calor de madre, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al único que acababa de encontrar en ella, suspiro resignada, acomodó el bebe en sus brazos, esta vez a manera de acunarlo y se lo llevo junto con ella a la mecedora que estaba cerca a la ventana.

--

El alcohol se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor aliado y aunque sabía muy bien que era algo que lo perjudicaba, no se podía controlar, su matrimonio al caño, las continuas depresiones de su esposa, ya estaba por pensar que estaba rotundamente loca, su bebe…-suspiro profundamente-…por el era que seguía adelante, el no tenía la culpa de nacer en semejante situación, Kikyo no lo había cargado desde su nacimiento era como si le tuviese repugnancia ¡¡maldita mujer¡¡.

Estaba tomándose una vacaciones para cuidar a su bebe, ya que el bebe no se dejaba cargar por nadie a excepción de el, por ello no podía ir a trabajar para estar pendiente de el pequeño Lían, si ese nombre le gustaba mucho.

El llanto de su pequeño ya no le sorprendía, esa era la rutina de todos los días, dejo el vaso de cristal junto a la botella de whisky o eso era hace más de media hora, sobre la barra que estaba en la biblioteca, salió con un poco de letargo a las escaleras, tuvo que apoyarse en la baranda, aquel alcohol lo tenía un poco desubicado. Cada escalón de mármol cuidadosamente lustrado se hacia interminable, su cuerpo estaba muy pesado por el cansancio físico y mental.

Llego al último escalón, en ese instante el llanto del bebe ceso

Inuyasha se asusto un poco, era muy extraño aquello, el no callaba a menos que el lo durmiera y ese proceso siempre demoraba más de una hora. Corrió al cuarto de su hijo, estaba preocupado, miles de situaciones trágicas aparecieron en su cabeza, desde un huracán hasta una bruja malvada (Kikyo no estaba tan lejos de ese concepto).

Abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Lo que vio no se lo esperaba ni en millones de siglos, aquella hermosa mujer, con un camisón casi transparente y que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, sus pechos eran muy notorios, la luz de la luna no dejaba pasar nada desapercibido, su cabellera azabache y muy brillante y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, era aquella mujer a la que había tirado al piso en el hospital y que ahora pasaba una temporada en su casa, no la había visto desde aquel día que la tiro, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a su hijo, su hijo…que dormía placidamente en sus brazos y no solo eso, se aferraba tiernamente al camisón de aquella mujer ¿Por qué? Fue lo único que pensó.

Camino despacio y con cuidado hasta ellos, trato de separarlos pero le fue imposible, ella también estaba muy aferrada al pequeño, no podía permitir que esa mujer durmiera de esa forma iba a enfermar de un resfriado.

La tomo en brazos y con ella al bebe, que solo se removió un poco. La llevo a su habitación pasando por el largo pasillo, realmente tendría que redecorar ese pasillo le parecía muy tétrico, empujo la puerta con su espalda ya que estaba medio abierta, fue a la cama y la recostó de medio lado, con el bebe acurrucándose en sus brazos calidos.

Colocó almohadas a sus lados para evitar cualquier accidente, de forma sigilosa salió de aquel cuarto impregnado con el aroma de aquella muchacha.

--

La vejiga le dolía tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, asi que se dirigió al baño pero no sin antes acomodar las almohadas por seguridad del bebe, no sabía como había llegado a su cuarto con el niño en brazos, tal vez solo no se acordaba, entró al baño y cerro la puerta

El aroma a rocío de la madrugada adormecía sus sentidos, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol.

Hizo del baño, y luego de lavarse las manos salió. Quedó literalmente en shock.

Kikyo estaba tratando de asfixiar al bebe con una almohada. No supo como, ni en que momento, pero había cogido a kikyo de su larga cabellera y la había tirado al piso

-Que haces¡¡ estas loca o que??-grito enardecida kagome

-No te metas mugrienta¡¡- tirándose encima de kagome, la cogió del cuello para tratar de cortarle la respiración.

-Kikyo¡¡-Inuyasha acababa de entrar a la habitación con el tetero del bebe, pero al ver el panorama reacciono y tomo a kikyo de los hombros para ayudar a kagome

-Suéltame¡¡ suéltame¡¡- gritaba como desquiciada

Kagome tocia con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento, esa mujer estaba demente, se paro con ayuda de la cama y fue hasta el bebe que lloraba por la algarabía, sin mencionar el ultrajo que sufrió por parte de su propia madre. Lo tomo en brazos y trato de calmarlo.

Inuyasha zarandeaba a su mujer como trapo viejo- Que crees que haces¡¡ estas loca? Reacciona¡¡

-Quien la manda a meterse donde no la llaman¡¡ se metió en mi camino y me las pagara- clavando sus ojos en el pequeño que lloraba inconsolable-¡¡voy a sacar de mi camino a ese engendro aunque tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos¡¡- Inuyasha quedó ido ante el comentario, la soltó sin darse cuenta. Kagome al escuchar esas palabras acurruco mas al bebe en sus brazos a modo de protección- ese mal nacido tiene la culpa de todo¡¡- kagome no lo aguanto más y le pegó una certera y fuerte cachetada a kikyo, noto como un hilo de sangre se asomaba en su labio inferior, mientras su mejilla estaba roja por el impacto.

Kikyo quedó con el rostro de lado con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo fue silencio en ese instante, solo el llanto del bebe lo rompía

La señora kaede llegó tarde solo pudo escuchar el último comentario de la señora kikyo y la reacción de kagome, como pudo volvió a la tierra y saco a kagome de aquella habitación con el niño en brazos.

-mi niña cálmate por favor- decía kaede al ver a kagome dar vueltas por toda la habitación del bebe- por lo menos dame el niño y tranquilízate es malo para tu salud

-pero tía no me entiendes- deteniéndose de pronto- esa,…esa señora quiso matarme y peor aun a su propio hijo ¡por Dios¡ la voy a denunciar ahora mismo- dijo exaltada

-por favor kagome tranquilízate, no tomes decisiones apresuradas-

-como que apresuradas¡¡- mirándola con resentimiento- estas de parte de esa loca¡¡

-no es eso, no estoy deacuerdo para nada con lo que paso, pero entiende, hay que esperar el señor inuyasha, el es su esposo, el sabrá que será lo mejor para ella y el bebe- suspirando con resignación- mejor dame al bebe y tu vez a descansar a mi habitación

Kagome asintió y se lo paso a los brazos de kaede con mucho cuidado, pero el bebe comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-parece que se ha encariñado mucho contigo-dijo al ver la reacción del bebe- será mejor que lo duermas tu yo no podría ni siquiera calmar esos gritos

Kagome recibió de vuelta al pequeño, ella también se estaba encariñando mucho con el niño, diría que demasiado, eso no era bueno, la despedida iba a hacer muy dolorosa para ambos

Llamaron a la puerta

-adelante-

Inuyasha entro a la habitación con un semblante serio, fue la primera vez que lo detallo de pies a cabezas, era un hombre muy apuesto, de anchos hombros pero no demasiado, un cuerpo muy atlético, una cabellera negra como la noche y unos ojos dorados MOMENTO¡¡

-tu eres el señor Taisho?¡-pregunto incrédula

- si mucho gusto- kagome frunció el seño- ante todo quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo de aquella vez en el hospital- dijo con una pequeña reverencia

Kagome relajo su rostro- esta bien- con una sonrisa sincera, más vale tarde que nunca pensó

-kaede nos podrías dejar a solas por favor?

Kaede miró a kagome- claro- saliendo del cuarto del bebe

-me llamo kagome

-como dice?

-que me llamo kagome mucho gusto- después de todo era una descortesía no presentarse

-igualmente- inuyasha endureció nuevamente su rostro- quiero hablarle sobre lo sucedido- mirando esta vez al bebe que tenía en brazos parecía muy tranquilo- kikyo,…ella…

-ella es una loca¡¡-completo kagome

-ella tiene problemas, y no quiero que…

-ella tiene muchos problemas mentales y no puede estar cerca del bebe-dijo cortante

-usted no tiene derecho a decidir o no lo que sea mejor para el bebe-dijo perdiendo la paciencia, esa mujer era muy impredecible

-esto-si-que-es el-colmo—dijo palabra por palabra aun más incrédula que antes- esa mujer trato de matar a su hijo y después a mi¡¡

-por eso la quiero internar en una institución especializada-dijo seguro

Kagome aprovecho que el bebe se había dormido y lo recostó en su cunita-haga lo que quiera contar de que este lejos del bebe

-lían

-que?

-el bebe se llama lían

-es un bonito nombre- dijo encantada, con ojos brillantes

Inuyasha quedó ido con ese gesto

-no voy a levantar ninguna denuncia- mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos- pero si llega a estar cerca de el en otra ocasión, óigame muy bien, la denunciaré por tentación de homicidio

-puede estar segura- dijo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, todavía llevaba ese camisón casi transparente, sus caderas redondeadas al igual que sus perfectos senos. Kagome tuvo que desviar la mirada, esa sensación de ser recorrida de arriba a bajo por los ojos de inuyasha la estremeció, casi podía sentir sus manos sobre ella, en definitiva, era peligroso estar tanto tiempo a solas con el susodicho

-se…será mejor que me vaya ehh tengo que hacer otras cosas con su permiso

Kagome iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió una mano más grande sobre la suya

-no te vayas…-dijo con voz desquiciadamente sensual, maldición¡¡ es casado¡¡ pensó su moral…

**Continuara**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** pues les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno por sus mensajes, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, no saben lo importante que es para mí sus palabras

Nadja-chan: jajajajaja tenia que ser la bestia de Inu siempre de descuidado e impulsivo ¡¡gracias por tu mensaje¡¡ espero que este cap nuevo te haya gustado

ryomahellsing: muchas gracias por tus palabras no sabes cuanto me ayudan a seguir adelante ¡¡gracias¡¡

sonia sandria: espero que te haya gusta este nuevo cap muchas gracias por tu apoyo

kariko-12: gracias por tu mensaje y pues sip kikyo con sus mañas y sus actos egoístas …pero de eso no hablare mucho porque es algo que se aclarara más adelante jiji gracias¡¡

Tara esta es mi vida: no me queda sino darte las gracias por tus ánimos de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras

dark priinCess: pues aquí te dejo este cap espero que sea de tu agrado y pues muchas e infinitas gracias por tu apoyo


	3. PROMESAS DE DOBLE FILO

THE BABYSITTER AND ME

**THE BABYSITTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO III:**

**PROMESAS DE DOBLE FILO**

-no te vayas…-dijo con voz tremendamente sensual…

La jalo para que lo viera a los ojos, sin querer ejerció mucha fuerza, y la atrajo hacia el, cuerpo a cuerpo, esa mujer era muy liviana. Kagome tenía los labios semiabiertos y rosados, muy provocadores según su criterio, su respiración se hizo agitada al igual que la de ella, eso pudo percibir.

Ella estaba naufragada en los ambarinos de el, la estaba quemando de adentro hacia fuera. Inuyasha nunca había sentido esa sensación antes, o tal vez era el hecho de que no tenía vida conyugal con su esposa hace 8 meses y medios, de igual forma esa mujer tan hermosa era diferente y el lo sabía muy bien.

PERO ES CASADO¡¡grito una vocecilla dentro de kagome, puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de el para tomar distancia, pero el no se movió ni un milímetro, al contrarío, se pego más ella si eso era posible; la tenía fuertemente aprisionada.

-por favor… suéltame…-juraría que se escucho un tanto asustada, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa.

La soltó de inmediato. Parecía un poco desubicado, la confusión fue lo que vio en los ambarinos; con resignación nuevamente… "el es casado…"

-perdón yo no…solo quería preguntarte si tu…-dudo aun desubicado-…tal vez quieras ser la niñera de Lían?- pudo ver el rostro de alegría de kagome ante sus palabras

-me encantaría¡¡- se le tiro encima abrazándolo por el cuello. Inuyasha no se esperaba eso, solo correspondió poniendo sus manos un poco más arriba de su estrecha cintura. No pudo evitarlo, esa sensación de los senos de kagome aplastándose con euforia sobre su pecho lo dejaron en blanco, le comenzó a agradar más la idea de que fuera la niñera de Lían y si tenía más de esos camisones mucho mejor. Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente _¿en que diablos estoy pensando?¡..._

Kagome apenas reaccionaba, el aire caliente que salía de la nariz respingona de el, la bajaron de la nube, era tan deliciosa la sensación, pero solo hasta hay ¿o no?

Se alejo tímidamente de el, para luego verlo a los ojos- pero con una condición- inuyasha asintió- no quiero ocupar el lugar de sus padres…los padres son irremplazables…-dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-lo se…-el había sido criado por kaede y aunque se lo agradecía mucho, nunca sería lo mismo que los cuidados y caricias de una madre y las enseñanzas de un padre, nunca….- voy a pedir que pasen una cama para acá, asi estarás más cómoda.

-eso sería genial…-dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el- ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme…-dijo con una pequeña reverencia, sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente, para luego marcharse rápidamente con sus mejillas encendidas al máximo

Inuyasha endureció el rostro enseguida, esta vez kikyo se había pasado.

Cuando intento suicidarse no estaba pensando, la depresión la tenía al borde del abismo, tanto asi que no pensó en ningún momento en Lían, pero sabía que el mismo era en parte responsable por no haber estado con ella. Pero ahora era diferente, ella se quería deshacer del bebe a toda costa, tal vez su intento de suicidio con las pastillas no fue para perjudicarse a si misma… sino a…

-Señor inuyasha…-la anciana kaede entraba recién a la habitación- que va a hacer con la señora kikyo?-ella estaba muy preocupada por el bebe y por su sobrina

-por lo pronto internarla en un centro psiquiátrico, ella no puede estar cerca del bebe- Kaede asintió- kagome será la niñera de Lían, necesito que por favor pasen una cama para este cuarto

-Como usted diga- saliendo del recinto

Inuyasha comenzó a frotarse el entre cejo. Estaba actuando como un adolescente, como con un simple contacto, podía perder asi la cabeza, debía comportarse y no dejarse llevar por las emociones además muy a su pesar estaba casado… Inuyasha en ese instante pudo ver la respuesta a una de sus inquietudes- debo hablar con miroku…- dijo para si mismo

--

Kikyo aun se encontraba en la habitación de kagome, parecía ida, bajo sus ojos inexpresivos tenía unas líneas moradas que denotaban falta de sueño y descanso. Se mantenía abrazada a si misma meciéndose constantemente sobre la cama. Lágrimas surcaban su fino rostro.

-maldita….-lo decía como un susurro inaudible- maldita…- repetía una y otra vez mientras se mecía. Su mirada adquirió un brillo misterioso- si eso…eso haré…- endureciendo su rostro- ¡eso es lo que se merece esa maldita¡¡- se paró de golpe y comenzó a destrozar cada cosa que encontraba en la habitación, saco todas las prendas de vestir de los cajones y las comenzó a rasgar una por una…. Una pequeña cajita de cristal se partió en miles de pedazos al ser estrellada contra el piso- ¡maldita desgraciada¡¡- entro al baño y se encontró con su propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo- ni creas…-con voz suave mientras hacía un ademán con su mano derecha en forma de negativa- ni creas que te quedaras tan tranquila maldita entrometida…- kikyo estaba totalmente desquiciada.

-Señora kikyo que es lo que…-se detuvo al observar el desastre en el que estaba sumergida la habitación- que ha sucedido?...-pregunto incrédula al ver todo destrozado

Kikyo salió del baño con una gran sonrisa, pero claro, más falsa y actuada no se pudo ver - …solo…admiro el paisaje…-mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, su cabellera larga y descuidada se despegaba de su espalda, con desorden. Kaede se quedó asustada, un escalofrío le paso por toda la medula; se retiro a paso lento tratando de no llamar su atención, tenía que buscar al señor Inuyasha, si no hacían nada para controlarla; pronto, algo malo iba a suceder algo muy malo…

--

-pero que demonios¡¡- mientras estampaba su puño en el escritorio del estudio- miroku ¿Cómo me vas a decir semejante tontería?¡- paso una de sus manos por su cabellera azabache con desesperación- ¡¡yo no firme nada¡¡- poco a poco bajo su tono de voz- cuanto tiempo??- su rostro se endureció- por que tanto?? que más prueba que intento de homicidio¡¡- se sentó con desgano en su sillón aterciopelado- miroku ¡¡kikyo esta loca¡¡ como quieres que espere tanto¡¡- suspiro resignado- será mejor que nos reunamos mañana, tengo cosas que hacer- casi reventó la bocina del teléfono cuando cerró

-señor Inuyasha¡¡-entró Kaede con notable angustia al estudio

-que pasa??- pregunto asustado por la aparición tan intranquila de kaede

-es…es la señora kikyo…creo que planea algo y ella destrozo todas las cosas de kagome…no se que hacer…esta fuera de control

-y donde esta ahora?- mientras se ponía de pie algo apresurado

-no…no lo se debe estar aun en el cuarto de kagome- mientras subían a toda prisa al segundo piso. En ese mismo instante Inuyasha tuvo un muy mal presentimiento

-Kaede será mejor que vayas al cuarto del bebe y cuídalo…-es cierto-no sabes donde esta kagome?-pregunto inquietante

-me dijo iría a recoger algunas cosas a su casa y que regresaría en la noche-

-mejor aun, por nada del mundo dejes solo a Lían

-como usted diga- mientras se dirigía al lado contrarío del pasillo

Inuyasha apuro el paso para llegar a la habitación de kagome. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar estrepitosas carcajadas que inundaban el corredor-kikyo…

Corrió hasta llegar al cuarto, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Kikyo llevaba puesto el vestido de novia que utilizo en su matrimonio pero eso…eso no era todo, tenía sus muñecas en sangrientadas, aquel liquido hacía caminos por sus manos hasta llegar al piso- …lo ves amor…- dijo en un tono inocentón pero meloso- aun estoy viva…-en ese instante se desmayo cayendo sobre los vidrios rotos de la cajita de cristal

-kikyo¡¡

--

Todo había sido tan extraño…no podía estar tranquila, ese aroma la tenía embriagada, sus sentidos estaban tan alerta pero tan relajados era una sensación indescriptible. Hace más de 2 horas había llegado, y lo que encontró fue un total caos, una ambulancia casi la atropelló cuando salía a toda prisa de la mansión, luego se encontró con Kaede quien preparaba algunas maletas al parecer con ropa de kikyo.

_-mi niña tienes que quedarte a cuidar a Lían… la señora kikyo a tratado nuevament__e de suicidarse…_

_Esa señora necesita ayuda medica…pensó -y el señor Inuyasha?...__-pregunto preocupada_

_-el se quedará esta noche en el hospital, me ha pedido que te diga que siente lo que paso con tus pertenencias que el luego se hace cargo y que por favor duermas esta noche en su habitación con el bebe-_

Eso fue lo que dijo su tía Kaede antes de irse, pero ¡¡si habían muchas habitaciones¡¡ porque la de el?.

En realidad no le había dolido para nada lo de sus pertenencias y su ropa, pero lo que si le dolió fue esa pequeña caja de cristal, ese era una de las pocas cosas que le habían dejado sus padres…

Ahora se encontraba allí en esa habitación, en esa cama y todo, absolutamente todo tenía el aroma de el y su perfume, ese aroma era lo que no la dejaba dormir. Nuevamente rodó por la cama, no podía por más cansada que estuviera. Elevó la vista y vio la cuna en la que Lían dormía placidamente. Que envidia.

Sin notarlo poco a poco cerró los ojos, por fin su merecido descanso llegó

¿o eso creía ella?

CRAK¡¡

Un estruendoso ruido la sobresalto, parecía vidrio quebrándose. El miedo la gobernó en ese instante, _un ladrón?_ Oh Dios no.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, y tomo una clase de lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Salió con mucho cuidado para que Lían no despertara y para que el "ladrón" no la escuchara, caminó por el pasillo en puntillas; todo era oscuridad, sus manos se pusieron heladas, no quería admitirlo pero sus rodillas estaban a por de dejar de funcionar y dejarla tirada en el pasillo, el miedo hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

Llegó a las escaleras, comenzó a bajarlas con cuidado mientras apretaba con más fuerzas la lámpara. Cuando llegó al primer piso –CRAK ¡-¡ otro estrepitoso estallido de alguna especia de vidrio. Kagome pegó un salto, su respiración no era uniforme, estaba totalmente descontrolada como todo dentro de ella. Habían pasos, parecía como si un tigre estuviese asechando a su presa, y esos pasos venían del estudio.

Respiró hondo y terminó de abrir la puerta que estaba semiabierta, al ver quien era, bajo todas sus defensas…-inuyasha…-dijo casi inaudible

Inuyasha se encontraba tirado en el piso con tres botellas vacías de alcohol y varías copas rotas contra la pared contraría. Al parecer en ese instante se dio cuenta de la precensia femenina- ka…kagome…- se trató de poner de pie pero no podía, al parecer el piso se movía bajo sus pies, estaba muy borracho para hacerlo solo. Kagome reaccionó y lo fue a ayudar, en verdad nunca pensó ver a Inuyasha en ese estado tan deplorable.

-por que…? Porque te haces esto?-pregunto mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por su hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

Una sonrisa burlona pero amarga surco su rostro- mi vida es un asco…- respondió como si le diera mucha importancia

La vio negar con la cabeza – Inuyasha…no puedes decir eso, tienes a Lían, el te necesita mucho…-dijo sincera- no puedes seguir asi…

Inuyasha se separó de ella un poco tambaleante, para luego acunar el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos- lo se…pero…- kagome podía sentir su aliento impregnado de alcohol sobre sus labios pero eso le importo muy poco- no puedo hacerlo solo…- los ambarinos obtuvieron un brillar de ¿impotencia?

-yo te ayudare…pero por favor no me gusta verte en este estado- con un deje de preocupación en su temblorosa voz

Inuyasha bajo lentamente sus manos por los brazos de kagome hasta posesionarse de su cintura, atrayéndola hacía el

- prométemelo…promete que siempre estarás junto a mi…-mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja de ella- prométeme que nunca te iras…-mientras ejercía un poco más de presión en su cintura, incitándola a responder afirmativamente.

Kagome mantenía sus avellanas cerrados, en que momento había pasado de sentirse preocupada y solidaria con el, a sentirse abrumadamente necesitada por el?. Esa pregunta iba más allá de ayudarlo con Lían, era algo más ¿posesivo…?

-si… te lo prometo…-dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el, ¿porque sentía que sus palabras le daban plena libertad a el, de hacer lo que quisiera con ella, como si fuese de su propiedad?

Inuyasha se le inflo el pecho de gozo al escucharla, podía estar muy borracho y todo, pero esas palabras le habían devuelto la vida

-gracias…-mientras suspiraba largamente- vamos a dormir…

Kagome se tensó- bue…bueno…yo voy a dormir en la habitación de mi tía Kaede-tratando de separarse de el; pero de un momento a otro el agarre se volvió más fuerte dejándola imposibilitada de cualquier movimiento

-no tu…vas a dormir conmigo por esta noche…-dijo sensual y autoritario

-no…no creo que eso sea buena idea…-dijo nerviosa

-entonces por lo menos ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto-dijo en tono resignado

-es…esta bien- tomo nuevamente su brazo y lo paso por encima de sus hombros para que pudiese apoyarse

Comenzaron a salir del estudio para ir hacia las escaleras

El camino se hizo corto, en menos de nada estaban dentro de la habitación. Inuyasha se sentó con pesadez sobre la cama doble.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya…-dijo dándose vuelta con dirección a la puerta. Pero Inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca y la sentó sobre su regazo.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sino cuando ya estaba sentada sobre su bien formado cuerpo, sin querer y para amortiguar el golpe puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho- Inuyasha ya te dije que...-no pudo terminar porque el comenzó a delinearle sus labios con la yema de sus dedos

-solo…-plantando un beso rápido en los de ella- solo quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo…por favor-

Kagome estaba aun procesando información, ese roce rápido la había dejado desconectada, la dulzura de ese beso la dejo sin palabras

-yo…- la vio dudar ante la pregunta, asi que antes de una nueva negativa, paso sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas, y la otra por detrás de su espalda y la cargo, para acomodarla en la cama- pero yo no…- trato de protestar pero el la aprisiono por su cintura, pegándola a el (ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre) para que no escapara de su lado.

-sshh…solo descansa…-dijo como un murmullo en su oído, parece que esa orden hubiese sido acatada por ella, porque sin más se relajo y se durmió acogida por esos fuertes brazos

**Continuará**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Nadja-chan: la verdad es que si, esta hecha una demente, cuando veía el anime, (sin ofender los fans de kikyo) yo siempre veía a kikyo como algo enfermizo, el solo hecho de haber resucitado de huesos y barro me trastorna…pero igualmente gracias por tus comentarios ¡muchas gracias por apoyarme desde un principio¡¡

kariko-12: jajajaja bueno creo que esa zarandeada se la tenía muy merecida; me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic ¡gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio¡

reeven: y si es cierto muchos fics los dejan cuando kagome esta embarazada y punto por eso entre otras cosas me inspire a hacerlo, kagome tiene muchas facetas y quería explotarlas, gracias por leer mi fic.

Alice-Ryusaki: garcías por tu comentario, y claro se que kikyo engatuso al pobre de inu para casarse con el, pero el también tuvo culpa en ello por caer tan fácil en su trampa ¡¡gracias por tu comentario¡¡

RefiraM: no te preocupes gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, aquí te dejo otro cap espero que lo disfrutes

sonia sandria: gracias por apoyarme desde un principio te lo agradezco inmensamente y pues te dejo este cap espero que te guste tanto como a mi

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: gracias por tu tiempo y pues si ese comentario de mal gusto la verdad no me afecto, como tu dices nosotros no somos profesionales en el tema ni mucho menos aquí lo que queremos hacer es hacer que las personas se diviertan y divertirnos nosotros también, gracias por tus ánimos de verdad

dark priinCess: nena no te preocupes, igualmente gracias por tu mensaje, y pues me alegro que te haya subido el animo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu tiempo. No te preocupes por el primer mensaje, te agradezco mucho que me hayas apoyado desde un principio, esas cosas nunca se olvidan

Noeh: me alegro que no aburra, trato de que todas las escenas tengan algo muy interesante, gracias por tu comentario y tu tiempo


	4. NEVER IS NEVER

**THE BABYSITTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO IV:**

**NEVER IS NEVER**

Realmente era muy suave la tela de su almohada, tan calida y acogedora.

Abrió los avellana muy lentamente, movió un poco la cabeza para acomodarse mejor en su dura almohada.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos con letargo, la respiración de su almohada la invitaba a seguir en ese sueño tan profundo del que se había despertado. Estaba a punto de caer en ese sueño que la llamaba a gritos, cuando de pronto conecto sus cables. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos avellana con sorpresa _las almohadas no respiran¡¡_

Notó unos botones…_las almohadas no tienen botones…_pensó más histérica_. _Entonces todo llegó a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, enfoco mejor su vista y efectivamente estaba en la misma cama con… Inuyasha…. Pero había algo diferente, ahora no era el quien la abrazaba sino, ella a el y eso no era todo ¡¡lo estaba haciendo con mucha confianza y posesión¡¡. Quitó su mano de la cintura de el con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo.

Todavía tenía la grandiosa oportunidad de salir de la habitación sin ser vista por el o por su tía Kaede _hay Dios mío en que me meto yo¡¡_

Levantó suavemente la cabeza, respiro profundo, manteniendo la calma, tenía la cara roja de solo pensar en el atrevimiento que tubo al posesionarse de esa manera de la cintura y el pecho de el _habré pasado toda la noche aplastándolo?¡._

Todas sus conjeturas quedaron en el aire al alzar la mirada y encontrar los ambarinos abiertos. La garganta se le reseco, las palabras no salían; esa mirada era perturbadora, y tan descarada a la vez; ese brillo especial se había apoderado nuevamente de los ambarinos ese brillo que la ponía totalmente a su merced como si descubriera cada secreto de ella. Kagome desvió la mirada tratando de no caer nuevamente en el oro líquido de Inuyasha

-bue…buenos días- musito como un susurro

El alzo una ceja divertido, observo como sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar en llamas –buenos días-

Sin verlo a los ojos- pues… yo yo me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer-

Inuyasha frunció el seño- no lo harás…-dijo con autoridad y desición

Kagome alzo su mirada un tanto sorprendida _¿pero que es lo que se cree?_- no hablas en serio verdad?

-tu que crees?- con una sonrisa atractivamente burlona

-pero tu no puedes… yo tengo que…-la interrumpió

-tienes que que? Lían aun duerme asi que no tienes nada que hacer - la cortó enseguida

¡¡RAYOS¡¡- pero es que yo….- no le salían mas palabras estaba en blanco, no sabía que inventar

Una posible duda hizo que Inuyasha se pusiera rojo de ira- ¿o es que acaso tienes que ver a alguien en especial?- dijo cada palabra entre dientes como si temiera agregar algo mas ofensivo o mas descarado aun.

Esto si era el colmo de todo- pero quien crees que eres tú para…- Inuyasha la tomo de las muñecas y la jalo para que se recostara nuevamente en su pecho, para luego abrazarla, creando una cárcel entre sus brazos.

Kagome no le dio tiempo de nada, ahora estaba como en el inicio, o peor aun, ahora no podía mover ni un músculo, y no era que le molestara lo que sucedía es que DE POR DIOS ES CASADO¡¡ _que?? Ni el mismo se acuerda o que¡¡_

- solo duerme… aun es temprano…-dijo tranquilizándola un poco, solo un poco

La escucho suspirar fuerte

Como podía ignorarla de esa manera, que su opinión no contaba o que? Pero en cierto modo, solo eran excusas para huir de el, no quería por ningún motivo enamorarse de el, aunque muy a su pesar, el era todo lo que deseaba en un hombre.

Su corazón se estremeció al sentir sus manos en su cabellera azabache, acariciándola suavemente, mientras que con la otra le hacía pequeños masajes en la espalda; se le erizo la piel tan solo con aquel contacto. Pero ahora no era hora de pensar en ello BINGO¡¡ ya no la tenía sujeta con demasiada fuerza; pero, entonces porque no se soltaba y ya, porque no huía de el como hacía ya un rato

Ella no quería

Cerró sus avellanas, consciente de estar cayendo directito hacía un profundo sueño y por su puesto a las telarañas de Inuyasha ¿Por qué_ todo es tan complicado…?_ Y entre otras cosas que era ella de Inuyasha?, ¡¡no eran nada¡¡, solo eran jefe y empleada Bahhhhhh los jefes y las empleadas no duermen juntos en una cama matrimonial a menos que…sean amantes… Esas duras palabras mentales le tensaron los sentidos, ella era su amante? ¡Noooo¡¡ ellos no eran nada ¡¡ni un beso se habían dado¡¡ _¿pero si no lo soy por que me trata de esta forma, como si fuese indispensable para el??_ No era que le desagradara la idea de serlo, pero para eso estaba su esposa, aunque estuviese loca…muy loca. ¿Pero entonces que sucede entre ellos? Pues nada y no iba a suceder nada.

Un suspiro profundo e inesperado emergió de su garganta, cuando inuyasha bajo su mano lentamente hasta su cintura, acariciándola por encima de la delgada tela.

¿Cómo resistirse a el? …no no en que estaba pensando¡¡ ella jamás de los jamases se metería en el medio de un matrimonio y mucho menos en la felicidad de Lían, el merecía una familia unida ¡¡ELLA JAMAS SERIA SU AMANTE¡¡

Se separó de el de golpe, dejándolo atónito, sus ojos dorados se abrieron aun mas, de par en par al ver como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el, mas exactamente sobre su abdomen bajo, mientras mantenía una mirada firme

-que pretende…señor Taisho?- pregunto seria

-a que te refieres?- de cuando acá señor Taisho?

-sabe a que me refiero

Inuyasha vio la ira en persona- no se de que hablas…

Kagome cerró los ojos con desesperación, tensando la mandíbula, poniéndose roja de puro coraje,_ ¡¡como puede ser tan cínico¡¡_ . Abrió los ojos destellantes de ira contenida, de un movimiento tomo del cuello de la camisa a Inuyasha y lo atrajo hacía ella, quedando a unos centímetros de unir sus labios.

Inuyasha quedó helado por la impulsividad de esa muchacha, hace unos minutos estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquila sobre su pecho y ahora estaba sentada encima de sus caderas y jalándolo del cuello como un perrito; pero debía admitir que la cercanía le encantaba, ahora podía ver más detalladamente el rostro angelical de ella.

Kagome seguía seria, al parecer el coraje que sentía no la dejaba ver la situación tan comprometedora que había creado ella misma.

Aun estaba muy confundida, sus pensamientos no se calmaban aun esperaba una respuesta y el idiota que tenía debajo de ella no le decía nada, mas bien parecía ido y no es que la mirara directamente a los ojos, el estaba mirando… una de las delgadas tiras de su pequeño camisón, que inoportunamente (para ella) se había deslizado un poco por su hombro.

En ese instante se vio a si misma, bajó un poco la mirada, el camisón se le había subido dejando al descubierto casi toda su pierna; soltó por inercia la camisa de Inuyasha sin mirarlo; trató de ponerse de pie, pero el ojidorado la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola nuevamente sobre el. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, sentía un escalofrío por tenerlo tan cerca.

Inuyasha le tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Lo que vio en los ambarinos la sorprendió de sobremanera, ella esperaba una mirada diferente a la que le estaba dando, el la miraba con infinita ternura, con un deje de pasión pero más que todo ternura…

- lo prometiste…- dijo muy cerca de su oído

-lo se…- dijo con un suspiro, y puso su manos en su pecho tratando de hacer un poco de espacio entre ellos- Inuyasha…-posando su frente en el hombro de el- yo…yo no puedo hacerlo…- sintió como los músculos de Inuyasha se tensaron debajo de ella.

- porque…?- acaso tenía a otro?

Kagome con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llevo sus temblorosas manos al rostro de el –…porque yo jamás seré tu amante…- acotó con infinita desición, haciendo callar a inuyasha con sus palabras. Sin más le regaló un fugaz beso en la frente y se fue.

El ojidorado quedó en un profundo shock, no sabía que hacer, no podía lastimar de esa forma a Kagome ella era mucha mujer para ser una simple amante, pero en verdad quería que lo fuera, pero al mismo tiempo la quería para toda la eternidad, ella…, se tumbo nuevamente sobre la cama ¡¡malditasea no la podía dejar ir¡¡

--

Kagome entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. No quería llorar y no lo haría ella era fuerte, pero eso no quería decir que la duda se extinguiera por arte de magia _¡¡yo jamás seré su amante¡¡_ trató de tranquilizarse y se dirigió al baño para asearse, la vida continuaba y esta no sería la primera vez que dejaba atrás a una persona en especial, aunque el caso fuese totalmente diferente.

--

-Miroku déjate de idioteces te estoy diciendo la verdad¡¡

-_ya ya cálmate ya comencé el proceso_

-por fin y sirves para algo pervertido

_-yo no soy ningún pervertido¡¡ y dime como terminaron en la cama?_

- deberías alegrarte que no estas aquí porque de lo contrarió te hubiese partido la cara a puños ¡¡ya deja de insistir no te lo diré¡¡

_- ok ok Inuyasha no te debes preocupar ya por tu hijo, Kikyo a sido mentalmente incapacitada para ejercer su derecho de madre pero…_

-pero que??- dijo exasperado

_-no te puedes separa__r de ella… no por algunos meses_

-que diablos estas diciendo Miroku ¡¡a mi nadie me obliga a nada ¡¡

_-__cálmate amigo…por si no lo recuerdas estamos apunto de cerrar contrato con la empresa de Asia y no estaría bien visto todo lo que ha sucedido_

-y que pretendes que haga, que le meta 100 pastillas a Kikyo para que este dormida por algunas semanas y que nadie se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando?

_-tu siempre de exagerado, me imagino que ella aun puede fingir en sociedad o no?_

- Mira pervertido ignorante ¡¡kikyo esta loca¡¡ como quieres que te lo diga ¡¡ella no puede ni peinarse sola sin arrancarse los cabellos¡¡

_-pues eso significan problemas, ella debe estar presente en las reuniones, recuerda que es la esposa del magnate de Japón o eso piensan ellos_

-que carajos voy a hacer ahora¡¡

_-cálmate, la buena noticia es que ellos no la conocen__…_

Una sonrisa pícara se les dibujo en el rostro a ambos

--

-quien es el más lindo…quien es?- decía kagome de manera mimada a Lían mientras lo aseaba en su pequeña bañera – te han dicho que eres el bebe más hermoso de todos?- mientras enjuagaba sus bracitos y su barriguita – tu si lo eres… tu si lo eres- Lían sonreía mientras jugaba con su patito de hule

- lo saco de su padre- dijo Inuyasha apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La vio tensarse por un momento, pero luego volvió a la normalidad

-su madre es muy hermosa-dijo tratando de alzar un gran barrera entre ellos

- tal vez tengas razón pero por si no lo has notado Lían es mi viva imagen- claro que ella lo había notado pero jamás aceptaría que su belleza se debía a su padre ¡¡_que arrogante es¡¡_

-señor Taisho- dijo volteándose para verlo, mientras envolvía con la toalla a Lían- que necesita?-

Inuyasha podía sentir su incomodidad- te venía a decir que en quince minutos salimos al centro comercial-

-pero para que?-pregunto dudosa

-para comprar tu ropa- la observo confundida- la que Kikyo destrozo

-ah pero no, esta bien yo después…

-no- la interrumpió- yo dije que me haría cargo y eso haré- sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue

Ushhhhh pero que mandón¡¡ - pero tu me ayudaras verdad- mientras alzaba a Lían

--

-kaede, Miroku vendrá en la noche le dices que por favor me espere

-como usted diga- mientras hacía una reverencia para retirarse

Inuyasha miro hacia arriba en las escaleras y hay estaba ella con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa con un escote en v y unas sandalias que le combinaban a la perfección.

Se veía hermosa pero; no venía sola, venía con Lían que vestía un pequeño conjunto azul de camisilla y sudadera con sus zapaticos blancos muy pequeñitos, y claro también traía el bolso con las cosas del bebe, un gran bolso azul que decía My Baby

- vamos- le dijo kagome al estar a su lado

-pero Lían no va

-claro que si ira, sabes tan bien como yo que a el no le gusta quedarse solo y mucho menos que otra persona lo cuide

TUSHE

A Inuyasha no le quedó otra que gruñir como animal y salir a paso apresurado de la mansión, el quería pasar un día entero con ella, pero tenía mucha razón, Lían no era feliz si alguno de los dos no estaban cerca de el. Pero sabía muy bien que esta era la hora de la siesta de Lían entonces porque estaba despierto?.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta trasera para que acomodara al bebe en su sillita de seguridad, con lo que no contaba el, es que kagome se quedara allí con el bebe y no se sentara a su lado en la parte de adelante del auto.

Cerró la puerta con rabia para luego dar la vuelta y subir en el asiento del conductor para comenzar a manejar.

El camino se hizo eterno porque Inuyasha miraba por el retrovisor cada 2 minutos ¡¡no le quitaba la mirada de encima¡¡ esa mirada ambarina podía perturbar hasta el más santo, no sabía ni que hacer para desviar la mirada. _AL FIN LLEGAMOS¡¡_ pensó alegre.

Se bajaron del auto y se encaminaron en silencio hacía los almacenes

Inuyasha le entregó un tarjeta de crédito para que comprara la ropa pero Kagome no quería elegir ya que le daba pena estar de recostada y sacarle dinero a el, ella no era de esas

-hola Inu¡¡ como estas?- una voz chillona le llamo la atención

-hola Yira como estas?- dándole un beso en la mejilla a la "desconocida"

Kagome lo veía incrédula de verdad era muy coqueto, no solo con ella

Yira desvió la mirada y vio Kagome – y esa quien es? -Pregunto casi con repugnancia

Kagome ya le iba a dar su buen puñetazo con su mano libre, ya que con la otra sostenía a Lían, pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de sus intenciones a tiempo

-ella es…-atrayéndola hacía el por la cintura- mi esposa y mi hijo- kagome abrió los ojos más sorprendida aun, que la misma zorra que tenía al frente, iba a decir algo, pero inuyasha la interrumpió- ella es la mujer de mi vida y el es nuestro hijo, Lían- mientras le daba un beso en su pequeña cabecita para luego posar sus labios en los de kagome en un tierno y grandioso roce

Yira vio con desilusión y asco la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento – eh Inu me tengo que ir, mucho gusto en verte- y sin más se alejo dejando a los dos solos o mejor dicho a los tres solos.

Inuyasha se separo lentamente de Kagome, quien parecía desubicada. Le quitó a Lían de los brazos y le dijo en el oído- nos vemos luego, escoge la ropa que te guste-

Cuando pudo juntar neuronas Inuyasha ya iba a una distancia considerada. Enseguida frunció el seño ¡¡_como no le di una cachetada¡¡ _refunfuñando entró a otra tienda, ahora si iba a gastar y con mucho gusto. "una tarjeta de crédito y una bestia con sed de venganza son una mala combinación"

Se probo varios vestidos y muchas faldas cortas y claro que muchas blusas muy a la moda, cuatro pares de converse, sin mencionar cada prenda de lencería, de todos los colores y estilos, también compro unos mamelucos para Lían _¡¡es que se vería tan tierno¡¡ _pensaba cada que vez que veía una tienda de ropas para bebes

Paso de tienda en tienda, con muchas bolsas dentro de otras bolsas más grandes para que el peso fuese menos.

--

Inuyasha y Lían paseaban por el centro comercial desde hace dos horas, ya estaban cansados, asi que emprendieron la búsqueda por Kagome.

Inuyasha camino por casi todos los pasillos del gran centro comercial, cuando de pronto la vio pegada contra un aparador donde habían muchas cosas de bebes pero en especial un gran tetero de unos 60 cm. que dentro tenía toda clase de artículos para un bebe recién nacido

-si quieres también te regalo uno de esos- mirando casi con incredulidad la cantidad de bolsas que tenía en el suelo

Kagome solo lo miró de soslayo, estaba muy orgullosa de sus compras y más alegre aun por saber que el insensible que tenía al lado debía de pagar una larga cuenta, sonrió con malicia

- espero que hayas comprado todo, ya nos vamos- dijo con total naturalidad; la quijada casi se le cae_¡¡que ni un regaño por todo lo que compre¡¡_ - ya es tarde Lían no acostumbra estar despierto tanto tiempo sin una siesta de por medio- le entregó a Lían que tenía los ojitos muy rojos por el sueño y tomo casi todas las bolsas del piso, mientras que kagome tomaba una que otra pequeña

--

Iban en el auto de camino a casa, por la cantidad de bolsas, no le quedó de otra que ir al lado de Inuyasha, de cosa y le quedó espacio al pobre Lían.

Kagome venía metida en sus propios pensamientos, la ira ya se le había bajado un poco, ahora solo tenía…desilusión…y mucha confusión… no lo entendía; los besos no se daban porque si, los besos por mínimo que sean, siempre tienen un significado especial.

Sin darse cuenta empuño las manos. En que momento su vida se había convertido en un nudo tan grande. E Inuyasha no es que ayudara mucho, más bien el era el centro de todo, y tras de todo hacía como si nada sucediera _¡¡que coraje¡¡_

Sintió el peso de la mano de Inuyasha sobre la suya. Lo miró con mucho resentimiento

-porque me besaste…- pregunto sin dejar aquel rostro serio tan raro en ella

Inuyasha ya se sospechaba que pasaba algo raro con ella- porque quise…

Kagome parpadeo varias veces incrédula como puede haber gente tan tan _¡¡ egocéntrica e impulsiva¡¡-_ ¡¡a ti nadie te ha dado ese derecho¡¡- grito enardecida- ¡¡no eres el ombligo del mundo¡¡

Inuyasha freno en seco, haciendo que todas las bolsas se voltearan y que kagome se golpeara el codo con las rendijas del aire acondicionado

-que te pasa¡¡- inuyasha la tomo de la barbilla

-desde hace mucho quería hacerlo…- dijo muy cerca de sus labios

-pero yo no soy nada tuyo y no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo- contrarresto Kagome

-todo este problema es por Kikyo verdad? Por eso no quieres nada conmigo

Kagome desvió la vista – ya te lo dije jamás seré tu amante- mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos- yo jamás seré una rompe hogares-

-me estoy divorciando de ella…- un silencio reino en ese instante

- y pretendes que sea feliz con ello?- dijo confusa, ella no quería ser la causa de todo este problema

Inuyasha suspiro profundamente- Kagome quiero que entiendas algo…-mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Kikyo me ha lastimado mucho y por sobretodo a Lían y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, lo del divorcio ya era una desición tomada desde hace mucho- Kagome bajo la mirada- no quiero que te sientes culpable por nada, Kikyo y yo hace mucho que dejamos de ser felices…desde que…

-desde que?

Inuyasha le regalo un sonrisa- después hablamos de eso

Unas risitas se escucharon en la parte trasera del auto, los dos voltearon a ver. Lían tenía entre sus manos un brasier rojo, parecía examinarlo con sus pequeñas manitas

-espero que lo modeles para mi- dijo inuyasha viéndola con pasión

-créeme, eso no ocurrirá- acomodándose en el asiento- por ahora…

**Continuara…**

Muchas gracias por esperarme, de verdad siento este gran retraso pero es que estaba en parciales y como comprenderán no me quedaba mucho tiempo para adelantar pero prometo tener el otro cap listo en poco tiempo ¡¡mil disculpas¡¡

Dedico este capitulo a uno de mis grupos de música favoritos ¡**Rbd**¡- Tokio hotel – fall out boys -


	5. LLUEVEN PROPUESTAS

THE BABYSITTER AND ME

**THE BABYSITTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO V: **

**LLUEVEN PROPUESTAS**

La calida brisa acariciaba su rostro y hacía que su cabellera azabache se elevara un poco. Kagome se encontraba en el patio trasero junto con Lían, estaban por primera vez jugando al aire libre, bajo un gran árbol.

La azabache alzo la mirada perdiéndose en el cielo azul. Hace más de una semana que no veía a Inuyasha, al parecer estaba preparando una especie de bienvenida a unos extranjeros muy importantes para su empresa. Suspiro profundamente. Volvió su mirada hacia Lían que estaba muy entretenido en sus brazos, jugando con un balón pequeño, justo para que sus pequeñas manitas lo pudieran sujetar. Podía sentir como Lían extrañaba a su padre, ya que Inuyasha no había estado tampoco con el en aquellos días, llegaba tarde y se iba muy temprano, por lo menos no era la única que lo extrañaba. Se sonrojo por pensar aquello.

De un momento a otro Lían comenzó a llorar; _es cierto,_ recordó_._ Tomo uno de los teteros que estaban dentro del bolso y se lo dio, luego de un rato se durmió, pero aun seguía succionando el biberón, se veía tan tierno.

Decidió que ya era hora de entrar a la casa, ya estaba atardeciendo. Lo llevó hasta el cuarto de Inuyasha puesto que allí aun permanecía la cuna, lo iba a dejar en su cuna, pero como en tantas otras veces, Lían tenía otros planes, no la quería dejar ir, asi que en como en tantas otras veces, le toco recostarlo en la cama de Inuyasha junto a ella hasta que por fin la soltara. Pero esto no sucedió porque kagome también quedo rendida a su lado.

Las nubes que tocaba con las manos eran tan suaves; volar era la sensación más espectacular de la vida, el viento contra su rostro, ese sentimiento de la más pura e irreal libertad de poder hacer lo que fuera era magnifica. Todo era relativamente calma pero a la vez tanta adrenalina…. Un corrientaso por su cintura la hizo gemir muy bajito, no sabía que había sido aquello, pero de pronto sintió nuevamente aquel corrientaso pero esta vez subía muy despacio por su estomago con un destino muy claro. Puso instintivamente la mano sobre su estomago y sintió un bulto. Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que poseían un destello rojizo, aquella mirada la estremeció de sobremanera; desvió la mirada y vio el lugar donde se encontraban; para su sorpresa no estaban en su habitación, estaban en el estudio y ella, pues ella estaba encima de sus piernas y recostada en su pecho

-que sucede?- pregunto Inuyasha

- como llegue aquí?-pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

-pues yo te cargue hasta acá- dijo simple y llanamente

-podrías…- mirando hacía su estomago- podrías sacar tu mano - dijo muy sonrojada

Inuyasha sonrió con malicia- no quiero-

Este sujeto siempre hace lo que quiere-debí imaginármelo- ya estaba resignada, Inuyasha era la persona más terca que había conocido. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con algo que la hizo fruncir el seño- no deberías tomar, ya te he dicho que no es bueno que lo hagas- mientras le quitaba la copa con alcohol y la ponía a un lado; luego clavo sus avellanas en los ambarinos

-y tu no deberías vestirte tan provocadora y además solo es una copa- dijo con sonrisa burlona. Kagome quedó perpleja, no esperaba que le dijera aquello.

-y tu no deberías ser tan pervertido y de copa en copa es que se vuelven alcohólicos- dijo seria. Ella llevaba puesto un short blanco con una blusa de tiritas sencilla con escote cuadrado, siempre se vestía de esa forma pero ahora con aquella declaración trataría de ponerse otra cosa.

Inuyasha la recorrió con la mirada descaradamente, de arriba abajo, para luego encontrarse nuevamente con los avellanas que lo observaban tímidos, sus mejillas mantenían aquel carmín característico en ella, y sus labios semiabiertos, invitándolos a probarlos y a desgarrarlos en un apasionado beso. Se acerco a ella lentamente. El corazón de kagome iba a detenerse en cualquier instante, sus manos se pusieron frías; trago duro al sentir aquel aliento calido sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos por inercia esperando consciente aquel roce. Inuyasha la contemplo abiertamente, estuvo a punto de rozar aquellos labios, pero en el último momento desvió sus labios hasta el oído de Kagome, para luego comenzar a mordisquear con suavidad aquel suave lóbulo, la escucho suspirar.

-no te besare…hasta que tu me lo pidas- dijo sensual en su oído

Sabía que la vida iba a sacarle cuentas por lo que iba a hacer pero también sabía que algún día iba a suceder.

Kagome se separo un poco de un sorprendido Inuyasha, para mirarlo a los ojos

-bésame…-dijo como un susurro, solo para que el la escuchara

Inuyasha no tardó mucho en reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, se lanzó en busca de aquellos labios tentadores. Sus labios se unieron con una dulzura que nunca olvidarían; era Inuyasha quien dirigía los suaves movimientos que luego se volvieron un huracán incontenible de pasión. Inuyasha la atrajo más hacía el, tomándola por la espalda, movió su otra mano que se había mantenido quieta bajo la blusa de kagome y la subió un poco hasta quedar justo debajo de su seno; ella solo gimió al sentir la intrusión en su boca de aquella lengua tan desquiciadamente adictiva.

La recostó en el gran sillón donde estaban y se posesiono encima de ella, sus labios hasta ese momento no se habían separado, pero la falta de aire los obligo. Kagome estaba roja, y un poco agitada, mientras que Inuyasha la observaba con ojos destellantes

-sabes delicioso…-le dijo insinuante

-sabes a whisky…- los dos soltaron una sonora carcajada

-deberías probarme otra vez…-mientras le besaba aquel cuello de porcelana

-y yo creo que deberíamos dormir un poco…-

-eres mala lo sabías?- preguntó juguetón

-no, solo cuidadosa-

Inuyasha se la quedó viendo como aquella vez…, como si quisiese pedir ayuda

-que sucede- pregunto inquieta

-me mataras si te digo- se recostó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en un hombro de kagome –

-no creo que sea para tanto- dijo divertida

-me odiaras de por vida, no me voy a arriesgar a eso- dijo serio, preocupantemente serio

-que necesitas…-pregunto decidida

Inuyasha poso su cabeza en una de sus manos, apoyándose con el codo, la quería ver cuando le dijera…-necesito que seas mi esposa…-

--

Y allí estaba ella, viendo aquel hermoso vestido de gala que estaba sobre la cama y una pequeña cajita que contenía un anillo; ambas cosas se las había enviando Inuyasha. Se sentía mal, muy mal, se sentía hasta usada, pero sabía que Inuyasha no era capaz de eso, el de verdad necesitaba ayuda, le había explicado la situación y sin más había aceptado, pero en verdad se sentía mal con ella misma y con Kikyo _¡¡yo no quiero suplantar a otra persona¡¡_. Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto le iba a dar una gran jaqueca

Llamaron a la puerta

-adelante- era Kaede

-mi niña el señor Inuyasha te manda a decir que ya va siendo hora de arreglarte- Kaede solo sabía una parte de la historia, sabía que iba ayudar a Inuyasha pero no sabía nada sobre su "relación", ni ella misma tenía claro que eran.

-esta bien- le dijo con una calida sonrisa. La bienvenida iba ser en la mansión y ya faltaban solo unas horas para que comenzara

Fue al baño a asearse, luego de unos minutos; la señora Kaede la ayudo a vestirse, y luego le comenzó a secar el cabello, se lo alació. Se colocó el anillo que le pareció insípido y luego ella misma se retoco un poco, ya que no necesitaba kilos de maquillaje para verse hermosa.

Se miró en el espejo, de verdad se veía muy bonita, el vestido era de color verde aguamarina, estaba hecho en seda, la tela se deslizaba delicadamente por su cuerpo, ciñéndole a la perfección su estrecha cintura; el vestido le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, en la parte de arriba el vestido tenía unos delgados tirantes que se amarraban detrás del cuello, el escote era en V con unos toques suaves de murano en el borde de este; desde las caderas habían unas aberturas que dejaban ver sus piernas bien torneadas, y para terminar unos tacones plateados que la hacían ver más alta y elegante.

-te ves hermosa mi niña- decía la anciana Kaede con ojos brillosos de alegría

-gracias- caminado hacía la cuna de Lían- y usted jovencito esta listo?- Lían movía sus manitas para que lo cargara

-Lían está muy encariñado contigo-

- lo se y yo también con el- dijo mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos

-ya es hora de bajar, Inuyasha te debe estar esperando-

Kagome suspiro profundamente- vamos-

--

-es un gusto tenerlo aquí – saludaba Inuyasha a cada invitado que veía, aunque no se supiera los nombres de muchos

-Inuyasha donde esta?- preguntaba Miroku a inuyasha

-cálmate ya debe estar por bajar-

-hola Inuyasha como estas?-

-hola Sango, bien y tu como estas, como te trata el pervertido de Miroku-

-oye¡¡ estoy aquí¡¡-

Sango se echo a reír – el me trata muy bien pero- poniendo una cara más sería- no puedo creer lo que están haciendo-

-Sango no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, ya veras-

-si pero lo digo por aquella muchacha, no merece que la traten como clon de reemplazo-

-ella solo nos esta haciendo un favor- contesto Miroku- y creo que a Inuyasha le gusta que haga de su esposa-

Inuyasha se sonrojo- tu si dices tonterías- pegándole un cocotazo a Miroku en la cabeza- ella es muy especial para mí, es todo lo que diré- acotó con desición

Sango lo miraba alegre, el merecía ser feliz, rehacer su vida nuevamente, _ojala que esta vez no se equivoque,_ pensó al recordar la arpía de Kikyo.

- y ya llegaron los empresarios extranjeros?- pregunto Sango

-no, todavía no llegan pero ya avisaron que venían de camino hacía acá- informo Miroku

Sango observo la gran sala, estaba totalmente llena de invitados, meseros y la orquesta que tocaba una melodía clásica, en resumen aburridora, pero acorde a la ocasión; desvió la vista hacía las escaleras y la vio- es ella?

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a la cima de las escaleras y allí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, su cabellera azabache lacia con hondas en las puntas, caía libremente por su espalda, se veía tan delicada y elegante, con ese vestido que le quedaba a la perfección, su corazón se acelero a mil, al verla a los ojos tan brillosos como siempre; en sus brazos sostenía a Lían que se aferraba con ternura a ella. Kagome comenzó a bajar las escaleras, con la atenta mirada de todos, _en que momento se convirtió en el centro de atención¡¡_ pensó ella con un poco de nerviosismo. Inuyasha se poso al final de las escaleras para esperarla. Cuando llegó junto a el, Inuyasha se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo que la puso muy roja.

-ven y te presento a Miroku y a Sango- dijo llegando hasta ellos- les presento a Kagome-

-mucho gusto Kagome- dijeron al unisonido

-igualmente- dijo con una sonrisa

-y como esta el pequeño Lían?- pregunto Sango

-el esta muy bien- dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al tiempo. Miroku y Sango se los quedaron viendo con sonrisa pícara

- podría cargarlo- pidió Sango con una mirada llena de ilusión

-claro-dijo Kagome entregándoselo en brazos; pero en menos de 3 segundos se puso a llorar

-creo que solo te quiere a ti…- dijo Sango entregándoselo de vuelta

-eso mismo digo yo- dijo Inuyasha

Kagome sonrió por el comentario- yo también lo quiero a el- mientras le tomaba una de sus manitas con cariño. Inuyasha no se aguanto al ver esta escena y la abrazó por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos, por su estrecha cintura- cuanto desearía que fueses tú la madre de todos mis hijos…- le susurro en el oído, sintió el estremecimiento de kagome, menos mal que la tenía bien sujeta.

Miroku y Sango los dejaron solos, ya estaban sobrando en aquella escena, aunque Sango tuvo que sacar a rastras al chismoso de Miroku.

-que dices?- pregunto Kagome con hilo de voz

-lo que escuchaste, eso es lo que más deseo en este momento…-dijo sincero

-pero yo…-

-piénsalo…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego ir a saludar a unas personas que recién llegaban

Kagome se quedó de piedra _¡¡eso había sido una propuesta de…¡¡_ De verdad necesitaba un trago. Como pudo movió sus piernas pero antes de que diera otro paso, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano, y le presento a otras personas, al parecer estos eran los dichosos empresarios

-ella es mi esposa kagome, la más hermosa de todas- Kagome se sonrojo por el comentario

-un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Hojo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-igualmente- contesto de la misma manera- discúlpenme debo ir por el biberón de Lían- hizo una reverencia, y sin más se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Sango.

-te sucede algo Kagome?-

-no, es solo que me siento un poco cansada- camino hacía el mesón de la cocina donde Kaede había dejado el gran botellón con agua caliente, debía preparar el biberón de Lían, ese era el último del día y si no se lo tomaba se despertaría a mitad de la noche

-te ayudo?- pregunto Sango

-gracias-

-deberías sentarte, te ves un poco pálida-

Kagome le regaló un sonrisa y tomo uno de los banquillos de la cocina para sentarse

-creo que han sido muchas emociones por una noche- dijo con cansancio

-yo creo que es otra cosa- dijo una voz muy conocida por ella

-por que lo dices tía Kaede?-

-no te has tomado las pastillas verdad?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

-últimamente se me ha olvidado- mientras bajaba la mirada

-sabes que si no te cuidas podría ser peor, la anemia puede complicarse hasta llegar a un cáncer de sangre-dijo kaede preocupada

Kagome la vio con horror- no me descuidare más lo prometo-

-hay mi niña, ya perdí la cuenta de todas tus promesas, solo espero que esta sea real- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-debes cuidarte- le sugirió Sango

-lo se-dijo con congoja

-toma ya esta listo- le dijo entregándole el biberón

-gracias Sango-

--

Kagome venía bajando las escaleras de mármol, acababa de acostar a Lían en la cuna, duró casi medio hora esperando a que la soltara.

-me concede esta pieza- le pidió hojo con una pequeña reverencia

-claro- tomando la mano que le ofrecía

Hojo la condujo a la mitad del salón, para luego tomarla de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le sostuvo su delicada, comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música de la orquesta

-su hijo se ve muy saludable- le dijo bajito en su oído

Kagome se tenso en ese instante, pero siguió bailando como si nada, la vedad es que no le gustaba decir mentiras, pero justo esta mentira, era la que más deseba que fuese realidad

-si el se encuentra muy bien…-dijo con una gran sonrisa

- se parece mucho a su padre-

-si eso dicen todos- la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo

-Inuyasha tiene mucha suerte en haberte encontrado, eres muy hermosa- Kagome se separo un poco de el _¡¡esta coqueteando conmigo¡¡_ No sabía que decirle- usted es muy hermosa…-

-eso mismo pienso yo- dijo Inuyasha entrando en esa comprometedora escena, se veía tenso, demasiado- me permite bailar esta pieza con **mi mujer?- **dijo con tono posesivo, sobretodo en las dos últimas palabras

-claro- contesto Hojo con una sonrisa amable, luego se giro sobre sus talones para tomar otro rumbo

Inuyasha la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, pegándola totalmente a su fornido cuerpo, paso la otra mano por su nunca, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera azabache – eres mía ¿lo sabes?- mientras comenzaba a dirigir los pasos- no me gusta que bailes con otro que no sea yo- plantando un beso en sus labios, la tomo desprevenida, apenas y le dio tiempo de corresponder aquel beso tan…fogoso… Inuyasha le lamió el labio inferior para luego morderlo con un poco de agresividad

Las personas a su alrededor se los quedaron viendo, pero luego apartaron sus chismosas miradas.

-señor Taisho me parece o esta un poco celoso- dijo la azabache cuando se separaron

-yo diría que mucho…-dijo suave en su oído; la escucho reír bajito- y ya lo pensaste…?

Kagome se tenso

-en realidad eres muy impulsivo…-dijo más para ella misma

-y eso quiere decir que…-

-que no es una desición que deba ser tomada por un arranque ¡¡por Díos nosotros no somos ni novios¡¡-

-pero eso no importa-dijo serio

-mira- separándose un poco de el para verlo a los ojos- tal vez lo que hay entre nosotros solo sea algo físico, tal vez solo sea eso…-

-escúchame kagome- dijo tomándola de los brazos con un poco de fuerza-yo se que esto no es solo físico, es algo que va más allá- dijo tratando de hacerla recapacitar- kagome soy libre…soy libre de escogerte como la mujer de mi vida- la encarcelo en sus brazos – quiero que seas mi esposa…-dijo decidido e ilusionado-ven sígueme…-dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacía el estudio con la atenta mirada de Miroku y Sango.

Al llegar al estudio cerró las puertas con seguro; necesitaba estar a solas con ella-kagome…- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- acaso no lo sientes…- dijo mientras kagome cerraba los avellana intoxicada con aquella caricia- dime, no lo sientes…?-volvió a preguntar insistente- solo déjate llevar-

-Inuyasha…-abrió nuevamente los avellanas, y se encontró con algo que no esperaba- Inuyasha yo no creo que…-poniéndose roja por lo que veía

-solo acéptalo, y luego me das una respuesta- dijo quitándole aquel anillo que parecía falso, para luego ponerle el anillo de plata que tenía un pequeño pero fino diamante, el anillo era realmente hermoso

-Inuyasha es hermoso pero es que hayyyy, todo es tan difícil, no se que decir…- se tocó la frente, una punzada la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza-

-Kagome te sientes bien?- dijo Inuyasha agarrándola del brazo

-es solo dolor de cabeza, es todo-dijo acercándose hacía Inuyasha para abrazarlo- gracias por el anillo te prometo que lo pensare- dijo poniendo su mejilla contra el pecho de el-solo quiero descansar…-

-entonces te cargo-

-que dijis….- no puedo terminar porque Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y se la llevo estilo recién casados- bájame Inuyasha¡¡ no te atrevas a abrir esa puerta ¡¡bájame¡¡-pero de golpe cayó cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos por la mitad del salón con la atenta mirada de todos los invitados que se los quedaron viendo sin expresión, pero había una pareja que estaba brindado por la escena presenciada.

Kagome trataba de esconderse en el pecho de Inuyasha todo lo que podía pero por más que lo intentaba no podía fundirse con el ojidorado

-eres de lo peor¡¡- casi le partió el tímpano cuando iban de camino por el pasillo con dirección al cuarto de Kagome

-pero asi me quieres…- dijo arrogante y pícaro

**CONTINUARA…**

Gracias por todos y cada un de sus comentarios, de verdad se lo agradezco en el alma… dentro de poco empiezan mis segundos parciales asi que aprovechare el tiempo al máximo para dejar listo los demás capítulos

Bye cuidense

Gracias por esperarme¡¡


	6. VIVA LA VIDA

**THE BABYSITTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO VI:**

**VIVA LA VIDA**

Dudas

Dudas

Dudas

Eso era lo que sentía cada vez que veía aquel anillo…aquel hermoso anillo.

Llevaba más de media hora observando aquel anillo que brillaba maravillosamente con la luz de la luna.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar todas las acrobacias que tuvo que hacer para esconderse del ambarino, y cabe resaltar que era una misión casi imposible de cumplir; Inuyasha quería una respuesta, respuesta que ella aun no tenía ni sabía, o más bien la sabía, pero no tenía la valentía de decírselo; ante aquel pensamiento soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Se levantó de la mecedora con Lían en los brazos, quien hace mucho se había quedado dormido, lo colocó en su pequeña cuna, menos mal que tenía un sueño muy profundo de lo contrarío hubiese sido un gran proceso que soltara su blusa.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mañana Inuyasha volvería de su viaje, y ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de estar escondiéndose, y mucho menos estar esquivándolo por toda la mansión, lastima que ese viaje solo durara un día, aunque lo extraño muchísimo, pero había sido un día en el que no tuvo que esconderse en lo más recóndito de la mansión, y lo peor era que lo tenía que hacer al tiempo que debía atender a Lían, así que las idas y venidas hacían de la misión algo más peligroso. Resignándose, se fue a dormir a la cama, sabía que hasta hay llegaban las huidas.

--------------------------------------------

Algo tibio avanzo por su vientre plano, erizándole la piel con solo el contacto; se despertó de golpe al sentir aquella tibieza sobre la tela de su brasier. Tragó duro al ver aquellos ojos ambarinos más penetrantes que nunca

-bue…buenos días- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-buenos días- dijo el ambarino, su voz sonó más ronca que nunca

-como… como te fue en el viaje…- dijo mientras trataba de sonar menos nerviosa

-quiero que me respondas algo- dijo un tanto cortante, y con la mano que tenía libre la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el. Kagome no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el ambarino hasta ese momento- no te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto con un tono sombrío que dejo sin habla a Kagome.

Los segundos pasaban y Kagome no podía articular palabra alguna, su menudo cuerpo tembló bajo la mano del ambarino, trago duro al no poder dar una repuesta, frustrada por no poder expresar sus sentimientos, lo único que atino a hacer fue esconderse en el hueco del cuello de Inuyasha y sin querer unas traviesas lágrimas surcaron su delicado rostro, trataba de controlar su suave sollozo pero le fue imposible.

Al sentir sus sollozos sobre su hombro, Inuyasha quiso golpearse contra una pared hasta perder la conciencia

-Kagome no llores, todo estará bien- trato de sonar lo más conciliador posible

-Inu…Inuyasha- ella internamente trataba de calmarse, pero no podía porque en su más profundo ser sabía que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, toda esta felicidad no podía ser verdad, nada en la vida era fácil y mucho menos todo lo que le había pasado a ella, encontrarse con el bebe más hermoso de este mundo, necesitando de su ayuda y de su cariño y luego encontrar al ambarino que cautivo su corazón desde el primer momento.

-te comprenderé si tu no me correspondes como yo a ti, además yo no tengo derecho a….-

-escúchame bien Taisho- dijo Kagome cortándolo antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez – tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos- mientras alzaba su rostro húmedo y colorado por el llanto- tu no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es esta situación para mí- se incorporo para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, mientras Inuyasha la miraba atónito- no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo-

-pero yo, es que yo trataba de comprend….- unos labios femeninos lo callaron en un delicioso beso que lo tomo desprevenido, pero no duro más de dos segundos en reaccionar y corresponderle con toda la pasión que tenía acumulada muy dentro de el, sus manos se metieron debajo de la blusa casi transparente de Kagome haciéndola suspirar contra su boca

-Inuyasha…- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir sus besos descender por su suave cuello- Inuyasha espera…- si bien era cierto que ella empezó, no contaba con que el ambarino contraatacara de esa forma demandante.

-eres mía Kagome- dijo con voz ronca, mientras deslizaba lentamente una de las tiritas de la blusa por su hombro para luego morderlo sin siquiera proponérselo. La castaña solo pego un respingo al sentir la zona arder como si la estuviesen quemando- sabes delicioso…- dijo cerca de su oído, como si de un suspiro se tratara.

De un movimiento rápido la coloco debajo de el sin que ella se diera cuenta a tiempo. Kagome al sentir todo el peso de aquel hombre encima suyo no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ahora si, no podría escapar.

-por que tiemblas?- pregunto el ambarino mirándola directamente a los ojos- acaso me tienes miedo?- termino de decir rozando su frente con la de ella

-no, no es eso- dijo aun nerviosa

-entonces porque tiemblas?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente

-es que yo…-

-WUHA …WHUAAAA- Lían se despertó repentinamente desubicando brevemente a los azabaches

-lo siento debo atender a Lían- aprovechando el descuido del ambarino, salió de aquella cárcel para ir hasta la cuna del bebe. Inuyasha solo se la quedo viendo con una ceja alzada y una pícara sonrisa, había descubierto el punto débil de Kagome, el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido un día un tanto normal, Inuyasha había regresado a las pocas horas, a las oficinas; mientras que ella había pasado todo el día con Lían

-bueno Lían- dijo quitándole el biberón de su pequeña boquita- creo que es hora de llevarte a tu habitación, es muy tarde- Lían tenía los ojos muy rojitos desde hacía un rato, ya que su hora de dormir ya había empezado desde hace media hora.

Con Lían en brazos subió hasta su habitación, con lo que no contaba ella es que Lían se durmiera en el proceso, suspiro de cansancio, ya se acercaba la hora en que Inuyasha regresara a la mansión, con este último pensamiento dejo a Lían en su cuna; para luego ir a tomar una ducha tan necesitada por ella, recordó con un sonrojo en su rostro que casi todos sus artículos de aseo estaban en el baño del Inuyasha, _nota mental: "sacar mis cosas de allí"_ pensó para si misma.

Se encamino hasta aquella habitación que parecía prácticamente de los dos, ya que siempre dormía allí y sin mencionar todas sus cosas y la ropa que allí estaban.

Sin perder tiempo fue hasta el baño, se quitó la ropa y metió en la ducha. El agua caía en forma de finas gotas que la relajaron al instante. Tomo un tarro de esencias florarles y unto parte de su contenido sobre todo su cuerpo, dándose pequeños masajes en el cuello, que lo tenía muy tensionado por aquellos días.

Se enjuago todo el cuerpo, cerro la llave del agua y deslizo la puerta corrediza que dividía la ducha con el resto del baño, pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

Allí frente a ella estaba el ambarino sin camisa, mirándola minuciosamente de arriba abajo. Hasta ese preciso momento se acordó que estaba desnuda, pero para su sorpresa interna no pudo decir nada, ni mover un solo dedo del pie, ni siquiera para tapar su intimidad.

El ambarino por su parte, no se esperaba este regalo de Dios, y mucho menos que se quedara quieta sin decir nada ante su presencia, la miro detenida y descaradamente, no importando la mirada avellana que estaba sobre el. Inuyasha delineo con sus ojos aquella figura tan desquiciadamente deseada por el, sus senos voluptuosos y perfectos, su estrecha cintura, su abdomen plano, sus caderas delicadamente redondeadas, y aquel lugar de su anatomía que tanto ha deseado conocer. Hizo aquel recorrido un par de veces más, ante la atenta mirada de Kagome, que a juzgar por su fuerte sonrojo, parecía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza en cualquier instante.

El ambarino situó su mirada en la avellana; lo que fue un gran impacto para Kagome, ya que la mirada que le enviaba Inuyasha era una combinación de deseo, cariño y mucha pasión contenida. Trago duro al ver como Inuyasha avanzaba firmemente hacía ella; su respiración se volvió entrecortada, el oxigeno se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones.

La mirada deseosa casi fiera de Inuyasha se clavo aun más en la avellana, como si estuviese a punto de reclamar a su presa, aquel sentimiento de puro y extenso miedo la gobernó. Pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, el ambarino la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el, no dejando espacios entre ellos, sintiendo ambos aquella fricción de sus pieles expuestas.

-Inuyasha…- sus cuerdas vocales trataron de salir de aquel entumecimiento, pero los suaves besos del ambarino en su cuello la dejaron desalocada, se vio obligada a aguantar un gemido que estaba apunto de Salir de su boca. Los besos de Inuyasha bajaron un poco más hasta el nacimiento de sus senos firmes y perfectos, dejando tras de ellos un camino húmedo de besos posesivos, sobre la tierna piel de la joven.

-ahh…- Kagome esta vez no pudo acallar aquel gemido contenido, y mucho menos al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha lamer uno de sus pezones. Para el ambarino, aquel gemido fue el sonido más armonioso y hermoso que hubiese escuchado jamás, pero más que eso, fue el detonante de todo.

Inconscientemente, Kagome enredo uno de sus delicadas manos en la cabellera azabache de el para atraerlo más hacía ella. Ante eso el ambarino sonrió con malicia y comenzó a masajear su otro seno con un poco más de fuerza- Kagome quiero que seas mía…- dijo viendo las reacciones de la azabache frente al posesivo masaje que el le estaba dando a su seno. Kagome por su parte mantenía los avellana cerrados, por la fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, no solo física sino emocionalmente, todo esto era muy nuevo para ella.

El ambarino deslizo la mano que hasta esos momentos permanecía quieta sobre la estrecha cintura de la azabache, por su vientre plano y extremadamente suave como la seda, haciendo erizar la piel de Kagome con el solo contacto, aquel erótico recorrido llego a su fin cuando Inuyasha se posesiono de aquel botón tan delicado de Kagome.

La azabache abrió los ojos totalmente conmocionada- _en que momento el…?_ Pensó un poco desubicada, en ese momento se sonrojo, había estado tan distraída sintiendo todo aquello, que ni cuenta se dio de lo que sucedía, su única reacción fue detener la mano de el, pero era ya demasiado tarde.

Como en pocas ocasiones se sintió débil, la mirada de Inuyasha en esos momentos la hacía sentir así, débil, débil ante sus caricias; fue hasta ese instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron, que se dio cuenta de lo excitado que lucía el, hasta ese _preciso _momento se dio cuenta que el solo se había concentrado en darle placer ella, y pues ella no había hecho nada, se sintió un poco mal por no tener la suficiente experiencia como el y brindarle todo aquello que el necesitaba como hombre, miro hacía otro lado evitando la mirada del ambarino

- te pasa algo?- pregunto con el seño fruncido, al ver como la azabache lo ignoraba

La azabache se tenso un poco, no era como que muy cómodo hablar en aquellas circunstancias, y mucho menos con la mano de el en. .ejemm sus parte más sensible.

-no me sucede nada- dijo quedadamente

Pero claro que el azabache no se iba aquedar con la inquietud y menos en estos momentos, en los que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre ella, además su excitación lo estaba acalorando más, si eso era posible, más de lo que estaba, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella. Kagome se tubo que agarrar de el para no caer ante el corrientaso que le produjo la intrusión, se sostuvo del hombro de el rasguñándolo en el proceso. Inuyasha gruño por el dolor combinado con la excitación y la fricción de los senos de Kagome con su torso desnudo.

–Dime que te sucede- susurro en su oído- la próxima vez no será solo uno…- dijo sensual

Kagome no supo porque, ni cuando pero había levantado instintivamente una de sus piernas, dejándole más libertad a Inuyasha de hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Antes de formar algún pensamiento coherente, el ambarino introdujo otro de sus dedos en ella, pero esta vez meciéndolos de adentro hacía afuera.

-aaahhh…- Kagome no pudo evitar gritar esta vez; su cuerpo se arqueo levemente como invitándolo a seguir

-dime que te sucede hermosa- dijo sin dejar de mecer sus dedos- te aseguro que la próxima vez no será un dedo de mi mano- Inuyasha estaba llegando al limite, podía sentir su calor y la humedad de ella en su mano, algo que necesitaba sentir pero en otra parte de su ser, que estaba pidiendo a gritos que la tomara, pero no, las cosas no eran así, tenía que pensar con cabeza fría en esos momentos.

-deten…te- trataba de articular palabra pero no podía- por favor detente-

-me vas a decir?- pregunto con voz ronca

-si…- dijo quedadamente; el ambarino sacó sus dedos de ella para luego mirarla como esperando a que siguiera hablando- es que yo…yo soy virgen…- dijo bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada

En el rostro del ambarino brotó una sonrisa que la azabache no pudo ver; acto seguido alzo a Kagome en brazos en un ágil movimiento, que parecía un tanto urgente, eso pensó la azabache cuando el la acomodó en la mitad de la cama doble que ambos compartían

-pero que es lo que…- no pudo continuar, porque Inuyasha se posesiono rápidamente sobre ella

-no sabes cuan alegre soy, al saber que soy el primero- dijo acercando su rostro para luego plantar un suave beso en su frente- y el último…- dijo como un ronroneo que hizo sonreír a Kagome

-pero yo no se que hacer- dijo n poco cohibida

-mejor así, me gusta dominar la situación- le dio un beso ardiente, que fue correspondido por la avellana con el mismo ardor que el- aprendes rápido…- dijo contra sus labios; al sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre la corredera del pantalón. Inuyasha sabía que la primera vez no era muy agradable para nadie, mucho menos para una mujer, pero el estaba dispuesto a hacer de su primera vez algo inolvidable.

-te amo Kagome- dijo mientras surcaba entre besos aquellos montículos tan perfectamente hechos por Dios. Kagome arqueo su cuerpo invitándolo a seguir con su delicioso masaje en sus senos

-yo también te amo Taisho- dijo entre suspiros. El ambarino sonrió ante aquello, era la primera vez que se lo decían mutuamente. Sin perder más tiempo se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, para luego posesionarse encima de ella como en un principio.

Kagome lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, ella sabía que para una mujer la primera vez era dolorosa, pero no importaba ya…, ya nada importaba, si era a Inuyasha a quien se entregaba, no le importaba absolutamente nada, así fuese lo más doloroso de este mundo.

-estas lista…- susurro mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello; si bien era cierto que el no la quería presionar, ya no podía aguantar aquel dolor latente que lo tenía internamente agonizando.

-aja- fue lo último que dijeron sus labios femeninos, antes de sentir una presión en su zona más sensible, aquella presión se iba abriendo paso dentro de ella, haciendo que sus estrechas paredes se amoldaran a aquel miembro tan duro y caliente.

De repente el ambarino soltó un gruñido impregnado de puro placer. Kagome agarro las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas, nunca en su vida, contando lo previo a esta situación, se había sentido así de feliz y completa; pero algo la hizo tragar duro, Inuyasha se había detenido, y la miraba tiernamente, antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios, se besaron tiernamente, cuando de repente sintió como el ambarino se introducía en ella en una embestida dolorosa. El dolor que sintió en aquellos instantes, la hizo gritar contra la boca de el, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el dolor no se iba; pero a pesar de todo el ambarino no la dejaba de besar tiernamente, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella; fue en ese instante que sollozo, no por el dolor, sino de felicidad, ahora todo tenía sentido

-estas bien…- pregunto preocupado al ver aquellas lágrimas en su fino rostro

-si, estoy bien- dijo entrecortadamente. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse nuevamente, dentro de ella, quien sintió un poco de aquel ardor quemante, que luego se disipo abriéndole paso al puro y más deseado placer. Las embestidas era cada una más fuerte y honda que la anterior. Kagome cerró los ojos aferrándose con fuerza a los anchos hombros de el, acto seguido enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el, haciendo más profundas las embestidas

-ahh…- Inuyasha podía sentir como las paredes húmedas de Kagome lo succionaban cada vez con más fuerza, pronto le llegaría su primer orgasmo, orgasmo producido por el, sonrió ante aquello

-Inu…yasha…-

-umhh-dijo como respuesta

-si me quiero casar contigo…- no pudo decir nada más ya que sintió como miles de espasmos le llegaron de una sola vez, dejándola en un mar de placer infinito por unos segundos. Inuyasha no tardo mucho en conseguir su propio clímax; su esencia caliente como la lava se rego en ella, haciéndola vibrar por unos instantes más. El ambarino se dejo caer a su lado, sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo. Kagome aun estaba en aquel sitio parecido a las nubes del que se rehusaba bajar, a pesar de tener una mirada muy penetrante a su lado

-eres solamente mía Kagome…- dijo sensual en el oído luego de acercarla a el y acomodarla en su pecho

-desde hace mucho…- dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa

-duérmete…-dijo algo autoritario- mañana hay mucho que hacer-

-mucho que hacer?-pregunto algo confundida

-mañana comenzaremos los preparativos de la boda- dijo con una gran sonrisa el azabache

La azabache se limito a sonreír para sus adentros- como tú digas- luego el sueño los venció a ambos

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El sol le comenzó a molestar y como no si le daba en todo los ojos, se estiro un poco sobre la cama, con pesar se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba ya a su lado, se sentó sobre la cama y se restregó un poco los ojos.

Un corrientaso fue lo que sintió al percibir como le dolía el cuerpo, y como le dolía aquella parte de su anatomía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza

-buenos días- dijo el ambarino que salía recién de la ducha

-buenos días- respondió un poco adormilada- que sucede?- pregunto confundida por la mirada de Inuyasha-

-si no quieres que me quite esta toalla ahora mismo y te haga el amor hasta cansarme, te recomiendo que te vistas- dijo sensual al tiempo que miraba los pechos de Kagome, en los que se veían marcas rojitas, por la acción de la noche anterior.

La azabache lo miró con malicia, para luego ponerse de pie totalmente desnuda, ante la atenta y deseosa mirada del ambarino- lo siento, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo cuando paso al lado de Inuyasha, quien se quedó impresionado.

Después de asearse, Kagome fue hasta el cuarto de Lían para atenderlo, lo baño y lo vistió para luego bajar al primer piso con el en brazos

-mi querida niña, que te ha pasado en el cuello- pregunto Kaede al ver aquel gran chupón en

su cuello

-no te preocupes tía, es que me rasque cuando dormía y se me inflamo un poco- dijo con una gotica en la cabeza _"ya me las pagaras Inuyasha"_ pensó con in tic en la ceja

-esta bien- dijo no muy convencida - Kagome te estas tomando las pastillas?- pregunto preocupada

-si pero…-

-si pero que?- pregunto ya un tanto irritada la anciana

-si pero ayer no, es que en la noche yo no… se me olvidó- dijo sin poder dar otra explicación

-me lo imaginaba, Debes cuidarte hija, me entiendes?

-si- dijo algo rabiosa consigo misma

-toma aquí esta el biberón de Lían- dijo entregándole el tetero

-gracias- Kagome le dio de comer a Lían hasta que quedó satisfecho y luego le saco los gases- Tía usted sabe donde esta Inuyasha?

-el se tuvo que ir a las oficinas, pero me dejo dicho que te dijera, que fueras al centro comercial lo antes posible, porque tu tenías algo muy importante que hacer allí- Kagome trató de esconder su sonrojo, su tía no sabía nada de nada, y le daba pena decirle lo que sucedía entre ellos, cuando ella había servido para Kikyo por algunos años.

-tía hay algo que debo decirte- dijo tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía- yo estoy…

-saliendo con Inuyasha, eso?... lo se desde hace mucho- dijo segura

Kagome se quedó con la boca entre abierta por la impresión

-pero entonces…

-no digas nada más mi niña, se te hace tarde para irte-

Después de unos segundos reaccionó – esta bien- tomó el gran bolso de Lían, donde llevaba lo necesario y también su bolso con su celular y sus cosas personales

-Kagome el chofer te espera afuera, que te vaya bien-

-gracias tía- dijo saliendo de la mansión con Lían en brazos

El viaje hasta en centro comercial, no fue muy largo al contrarío le pareció realmente corto y más si tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Veía cada local, con ilusión, habían tantas cosas hermosas y distintas

-hola¡¡- a lo lejos vio a una castaña que se le hacía muy conocida- Kagome ven por acá-

Kagome dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró de frente con una muchacha que al parecer la conocía pero ella no la recordaba- Kagome soy yo, Sango-

-que pena no te reconocí, tu eres amiga de Inuyasha verdad?, nos conocimos en la fiesta-

-la mimas que viste y calza – dijo Sango sonriente- ya me entere de las nuevas buenas- dijo en un tono picarón, y tomándole una mano- por fin te decidiste…- dijo viendo aquel anillo de compromiso tan hermoso

-si- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con todo- dijo la castaña sonriente

-ayudarme con que?-dijo confundida

-pues con que más va a ser?, con los preparativos de tu boda-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pero es que…

-nada de peros, vamos a esta primero- dijo señalando una tienda con vestidos de novias. A Kagome solo le quedó dejarse llevar por las repentinas emociones de la chica.

Se midió una gran cantidad de vestidos de novias, todos le quedaban hermosos, totalmente ceñidos a su perfecta figura, pero ninguno le gustaba tanto como para elegirlo

-y que te parece este- pregunto Sango

-es bonito pero, no se, lo veo raro…-dijo no muy animada

-raro?...yo lo veo hermoso, pero bueno- soltó un suspiro- vamos al otro local- dijo guiándola

Kagome se detuvo de improviso delante del local- que te sucede Kagome- pregunto al sentir como la azabache se detenía.

-es hermoso…-dijo con ojos ilusionados

Sango volteo a ver y lo que vio la dejo en shock temporal- es realmente hermoso…-dijo como estando en un sueño- ¡y es perfecto para ti¡- dijo saliendo de aquel sueño momentáneo y jalándola hacía el local

-dame a Lían mientras te lo pruebas, no los has dejado de cargar en todo el día, debes estar cansada- sin mucho preámbulo Kagome se lo entregó en brazos, había que agradecer que Lían estuviese profundamente dormido desde hace mucho

Luego de unos minutos Kagome salió del vestidor con una gran sonrisa

-este es perfecto- dijo la azabache dando vueltas como una niña ilusionada

De repente el celular de Sango comenzó a sonar

-hola-

-_Sango como van las cosas-_

-yo estoy bien y tu… como estas ¿bien? me alegro por ti-

-_como esta Kagome- _dijo sin prestarle atención

Sango soltó un suspiro-todo esta bien, ya conseguimos un hermoso vestido de novia-

Kagome la observaba por el espejo, sabía que esta hablando con su Inuyasha; sonrió al recordar lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, era tan feliz en esos momentos que pensó que de tanta felicidad el mundo se movía debajo de ella con gran energía, sintió ganas de dormir, con cansancio cerro los ojos y se dejo caer al piso, golpeándose con el espejo, en el proceso.

-KAGOME¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritó Sango con horror, al verla desmayada y con una herida abierta a un lado de su ceja izquierda

-_que pasa Sango¡¡¡¡¡ QUE LE PASÓ A KAGOME¡¡¡¡¡¡-_grito desesperado por el celular

-ven ahora mismo Inuyasha, Kagome se ha desmayado- luego escucho como era cortada la llamada bruscamente del otro lado de la línea-

Sango estaba al lado de Kagome- LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA¡¡¡- le gritó a una empleada que estaba en la recepción del local, volvió su vista a Kagome, se veía pálida, y por alguna razón tubo un mal presentimiento.

**CONTINUARA….**

**QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ME HAS ESPERADO….DE VERDAD NO TENGO PALABRAS NI CARA PARA PEDIRLES DISCULPAS, ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN, HE TENIDO UN SEMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE VERDAD PESADO, HE PERDIDO ALGUNAS AMIGAS, QUE NO ESTARAN MÁS CONMIGO COMPARTIENDO ESTUDIO, Y NO ME SENTIA CON NIGUNAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN**

**ATT : MARYNUYASHA91**


	7. THIS IS NOT GOOD

**THE BABYSITTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO VII:**

**THIS IS NOT GOOD**

Desde hace un buen rato que estaba consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; una mano tibia rodeaba la derecha de ella dándole confort, las enfermeras cambiando su intravenosa, el pinchazo doloroso _"estúpida deja que me pare de esta camilla¡¡¡¡" pensó para sus adentros_.

Lo raro de la situación es que sentía su cuerpo pesado y supremamente cansado, tanto así, que ni los parpados podía abrir, y eso contando que llevaba media hora despierta, tratando en intentos fallidos, de abrir los ojos.

-Kagome despierta… - esa voz profunda no podía ser de otro más que…._Inuyasha… _-tengo algo importante que decirte…- sonaba entre alegre y triste a la vez

Trató de hacer algún tipo de sonido con la garganta para confirmarle que ella estaba muy consiente de las cosas

-Inu…Inuyasha…- dijo con gran esfuerzo la azabache

-¡Kagome estas despierta¡¡¡- la abrazo con mucha ternura, pudo sentir como le plantaba un beso en la frente y uno en los labios, que duro unos segundos

-no puedo abrir los ojos…- dijo lentamente

-debes descansar…todo estará bien -

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto palabra por palabra como si estuviese adolorida

-te están haciendo exámenes para ver que te sucede- dijo con voz un tanto afligida

-no te preocupes, eso debe ser porque no estoy comiendo mucho últimamente– trato de tranquilizar al ambarino

-Kagome – dijo en tono de advertencia –me estás ocultando algo, verdad ?– ella desvió la mirada – lo sabía¡¡ me ocultas algo y se muy bien que la vieja Kaede también, ella tampoco me quiso decir nada¡¡¡- terminó de decir un poco exasperado, con los ámbares amenazadores

-Inuyasha debes tranquilizarte- ok esto no estaba bien, ella tratando de tranquilizarlo a el en este momento de incertidumbre, y ella muriéndose del susto por dentro- si te tranquilizaras y dejaras de ponerme los pelos de punta yo ….- no puedo decir nada más por que la respiración se le hizo dificultosa

-KAGOME¡¡- grito el ambarino al ver como la azabache se ahoga al no poder respirar bien, sus mejillas se pusieron más pálidas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente - ENFERMERA¡¡¡-

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Inuyasha daba vueltas y vueltas afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome, nadie le decía nada, la desesperación lo estaba agobiando, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, el no quería perderla, no a ella, no a Kagome.

Sin ganas se arrecosto a una pared, y se dejo caer sin importarle las miradas de preocupación que poseían sus dos mejores amigos, al ver todo lo que sucedía.

-señor Taisho…- Inuyasha estaba tan ido y tan distraído en sus pensamientos de culpabilidad, que ni se dio cuenta que la enfermera lo llamaba- señor Taisho- solo devolvió la mirada cuando lo meció suavemente del hombro- señor Taisho su esposa ya se encuentra bien, el doctor ya tiene los resultados, por favor entre, lo están esperando- dijo con una sonrisa amable, que el solo respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

Inuyasha se incorporo rápidamente, abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue al doctor tomándole el pulso a la azabache, quien tenía ya, los ojos abiertos. Al verlo entrar su sonrisa se agrando instantáneamente

-te encuentras bien- dijo llegando a su lado, la vio asentir- estas segura?- dijo preocupado al tiempo que tomaba su mano izquierda-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo con voz tranquila-

-doctor…-dijo dirigiendo la mirada al susodicho- que le sucede a Kagome?- pregunto ya cansado de que nadie le dijera nada-

El doctor lo observo con mirada amable- según la historia clínica, la señora Kagome ha tenido frecuentes recaídas con su anemia últimamente – Inuyasha la miró con duda – bueno, los resultados actuales muestran una anemia de tipo moderado- los azabaches se miraron por un segundo-

- Kagome tienes anemia?- pregunto inquieto el azabache. Kagome bajo la mirada avergonzada por haberle ocultado eso a el; pero en realidad, ella no le dijo nada no por miedo, sino que en su momento no le pareció algo tan importante, pero ahora sabía que no hablarlo con el había sido un gran error.

- todo lo que dice el doctor es cierto- el azabache cerró los ojos- pero yo me estoy cuidando como es debido no se porque esta pasándome esto, si en verdad he tenido cuidado- dijo preocupada la avellana

-pero doctor, si lo que dice es cierto, porque lo de hace un momento, porque no podía respirar, eso no es un síntoma de la anemia- dijo el ambarino preocupado

-se equivoca señor Taisho- el doctor se acomodó las gafas- eso es un síntoma, de lo más común en su situación _actual,_ por eso no debe agitarse, ni mucho menos estresarse, porque puede producir un evento más grave que este-

-pero no entiendo…- dijo la azabache mirándolo desesperada- yo me he cuidado -

-si, pero las cosas han cambiado- dijo el con voz tranquilizadora, mientras les entregaba un sobre amarillo- le recomiendo, por _su estado_, que debe cuidarse el doble de lo que lo hacía anteriormente-

-estado?- preguntaron los dos azabaches al unisonido

El doctor asintió, para luego dirigir su cálida mirada a la azabache- por la salud de ambos, usted debe tener medidas muy estrictas durante todo el tiempo, incluso después del parto; una de las enfermeras les dará la lista de las comidas y medicinas pertinentes, con su permiso los dejare solos- y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a ambos azabaches en un shock temporal.

No había que ser adivino para saber a que se refería, ambos se miraron cómplices

-no creerás que…- comenzó diciendo la azabache, el ambarino asintió con una hermosa sonrisa- pero si fue una vez¡¡ la primera¡¡¡- dijo incrédula

-si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, yo no use protección, recuerdas?- Kagome se sonrojo, como no recordarlo, si ni tiempo para eso hubo

-no lo puedo creer…- dijo más para si misma- ¡¡estoy embarazada¡¡¡¡¡- se lanzo a los brazos de Inuyasha que la recibió con la misma alegría que ella

-voy a ser padre de nuevo¡¡¡¡- dijo con infinito gozo, para luego separase un poco de la avellana- me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, te amo hermosa- dijo acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla a la azabache

-yo también te amo Taisho- dijo jalándolo por la camisa, y besar sus labios con mucha pasión- voy a tener un hermosa niña…-dijo contra su boca

Inuyasha alzo una ceja- pero yo quiero un niño- dijo en tono meloso

-pero si ya tienes a Lían- dijo separándose de el un poco, para mirarlo incrédula

-si, pero quiero que el apellido Taisho perdure- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-pues te equivocas, porque mi intuición femenina me dice, que va a ser ni-ña- dijo remarcando cada silaba

-yo se lo que te digo va a ser un niño y punto- dijo acomodándose al lado de Kagome- ahora duérmete- dijo más como una orden, que como una sugerencia, mientras la acercaba a el y la abrazaba

-tu no me das ordenes Taisho y voy a tener una niña¡¡¡¡- dijo antes de suspirar con cansancio- tengo mucho sueño, por esta vez ganas Inuyasha- dijo cerrando los avellanas

El ambarino, sonrió con ganas, la azabache nunca cambiaría, terca hasta la muerte, aunque eso ha cambiado un poco ya.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Una risita inocente, se podía escuchar a lo lejos, no sabía porque, pero tubo la gran necesidad de abrir los ojos; alegre, lo primero que vio fue a Lían al lado de ella, mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Le tomó su pequeña manita, la acarició delicadamente, lo atrajo un poco hacía ella para recargar su pequeña y frágil cabecita en su pecho.

-yo también te extrañe mucho…-le susurro, cuando le dio un beso en su cabecita

Se recostó sobre la almohada, abrazando al pequeño Lían; hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha, últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertar en distintos lugares. Guio su vista hacía la ventana, y allí de pie, imponente y apuesto como siempre, estaba Inuyasha mirándola.

A paso lento se acerco a Kagome, cuando llego junto a ella, se recostó en la cama, abrazándolos a ambos. La azabache se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, la mirada del ambarino era de preocupación

-algo anda mal…con mi embarazo….?-pregunto con voz entrecortada, aguantando las ganas de llorar

El azabache la miró un tanto consternado- no, no es eso, tu embarazo esta bien…- Inuyasha bajo la mirada, resignado tubo que decírselo- Kikyo escapo del centro psiquiátrico- pudo ver como la avellana acercaba aun más a Lían a su cuerpo- no saben donde esta- se acerco más a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios- no te preocupes por nada, tengo varías personas vigilando en los alrededores y también en la mansión-

-esto no puede ser, sabía que debía denunciarla con la policía, esto es mi culpa…- dijo con lágrimas en los avellana- ahora Lían corre peligro, esto es mi culpa¡¡-repetía una y otra vez

-mírame Kagome…- dijo el azabache- mírame Kagome- dijo de nuevo pero esta vez tomándola de la barbilla- tienes que tranquilizarte, por tu bien y el del bebe que llevas dentro- la azabache, sabía que el tenía razón, su embarazo era de mucho cuidado- nos mudaremos lo antes posible, me entiendes?- Kagome asintió- además no ha sido tu culpa, la culpa es de los ineptos que la dejaron ir-

-y cuando nos mudamos?- pregunto ansiosa

-la otra semana, pero antes- una sonrisa pícara surco en su rostro- te casaras conmigo…-

-pero los preparativos y los invitados, ¡¡oh por Dios mi vestido¡¡¡ ¿dónde esta?- pregunto inquieta

-cálmate, primero, nos vamos a casar por lo civil, y segundo tu hermoso vestido, que sango no me dejo ver- recordó la escena en aquel local, cuando Sango le imploraba que no la viera porque era de mala suerte, tubo que esperar, para poder ver a Kagome en el hospital ya cambiada con la bata- lo tiene ella bajo su poder…- dijo con un poco de sorna, que la avellana no pudo comprender

-ah, esta bien- dijo acurrucándose un poco más a Inuyasha- auch…- se llevó la mano a la ceja izquierda- ¿Por qué me duele tanto?-

-te golpeaste recuerdas- dijo recordándole- déjate eso quieto- le dijo al ver como la avellana trataba de quitarse la molesta curita

-pero me rasca ¡- dijo como una niña mimada

-deberías hacerle caso al señor Taisho, Kagome- dijo una voz muy conocida por ella

-tía…-fue lo único que pudo decir, pero que más daba, la situación en que los encontró, los tres abrazados como una feliz familia, ¿debería estar feliz por ella, verdad?

-las dejare solas- dijo Inuyasha que se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta ahora; le dio un beso corto en los labios, que hizo sonrojar a la azabache, _"ese Inuyasha, me las va a pagar todas juntas"_ pensó Kagome, sabía muy bien que lo había hecho de maldad- estaré en el estudio, debo hablar unas cosas con Miroku- le dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego salir de la habitación

-Kagome es cierto que estas embarazada?- dijo en tono comprensivo y amable, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba junto a ella. La avellana asintió tímidamente, esperando el regaño más extenso que le hayan podido dar en toda su existencia, pero este nunca llego, solo un fuerte y cariñoso apretón en la mano- me alegro tanto por ti mi niña¡¡¡- le dijo con ojos lagrimosos- pero debes cuidarte tanto…-dijo en un tono de preocupación

-si lo se, y se que esta vez, no solo esta en peligro mi vida, sino también la de mi bebe-dijo para luego agregar con más animo- por eso voy a poner mi mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien¡¡¡-

-como debe ser- dijo con una gran sonrisa la anciana, para luego reclinarse y abrazarla afectuosamente- yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites- dijo en su oído

-gracias…- dijo con voz afectada

-bueno, bueno, bueno…ahora este pequeño angelito va a ser cuidado por su nana- dijo tomando en brazos a Lían, quien se puso a llorar al instante- creo que mejor traeré el biberón para que tu se lo des – dijo entregándole de vuelta en brazos a la azabache- este muchachito me va a sacar más canas- dijo resignada, Lían no quería ser atendido por nadie más que no fuese Inuyasha o Kagome.

La azabache soltó una suave sonrisa – así se hace….- le susurro cómplice Kagome a Lían; en verdad no quería alejarse de ella, ni ella de el.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Miroku ya me tienes harto me escuchaste¡¡¡¡- dijo el ambarino estrellando su puño en el escritorio- deja de hacer bromas con algo tan serio¡¡¡- se sentó pesadamente en el sillón- me tranquilizaría más tener los documentos en mis manos zopenco –dijo en un arranque de ira- deja de hablarme como mi esposa¡¡¡- apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio con desespero- deja de llorar, y mándame los documentos por fax de una buena vez¡¡¡- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse – lo siento, pero mándame los documentos por -fa-vor- dijo a regañadientes-gracias…-

Un sonido a su lado lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era el fax que estaba llegando con los documentos. La verdad es que estaba muy tenso desde la noticia del escape de Kikyo, y como no estarlo, si su futura esposa, y sus dos bebes, estaban en peligro. Tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien.

Tomo entre sus manos los documentos y salió del estudio – ya llegaron hasta luego – dijo acordándose hasta ese momento, que tenía a Miroku esperando en el celular - ¡ya te pedí perdón¡- dijo inquieto - adiós- corto el discurso de moral de Miroku

Subió las escaleras para ir con Kagome, y mostrarle las buenas nuevas.

Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue a la azabache tragando "literalmente" la bandeja con el almuerzo

-Kagome…- atrajo la atención de la avellana

-¿qué?- dijo ella como esperando la pregunta

-no, no nada…-dijo con una gotica en la frente- te sientes mejor?-le pregunto

-me siento como nueva¡¡- dijo mientras metía otra cucharada de arroz blanco en su boca

-me alegra escuchar eso – dijo con una gran sonrisa- te tengo una gran sorpresa-

-torta de chocolate con fresas?- pregunto con ojos destellantes de ilusión

-no, algo mucho mejor- dijo sonriente

-que es, que es, que es, que es?- comenzó a preguntar como una niña pequeña

El ambarino le mostro el papel, por un momento su cara se desfiguro de tristeza, pero luego en su rostro surco una pequeña sonrisa- la anulación de tu matrimonio- dijo con voz quebrada

-pensé que te alegraría la noticia- dijo al ver ese semblante en ella

-no es eso, si me alegra que nos podamos casar sin problemas, pero…-

-pero?...-dijo animándola a seguir

-pero no por eso me dejo de sentir culpable por lo que sucede- dijo apartando la bandeja de su regazo

-Kagome…, pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro esto- dijo comprensivo

- si pero…-

- si pero nada, ahora come- dijo metiéndole una cucharada de frijoles a la boca

-kgno jeds justhgo - "no es justo" trataba de decir mientras Inuyasha la embutía aun más – dfbejamee hyunblkyar- "déjame hablar"

Inuyasha se resigno – Kagome tu no eres culpable de nada, ya te explique como fueron las cosas con Kikyo, y te he dicho muchas veces lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que deseo que seas tu mi esposa-

Kagome se sonrojo ante las palabras tan fervientes y apasionadas, su corazón latió con fuerza, no quería perderlo, no quería que nada entre ellos cambiara, porque así como estaban ahora, era todo perfecto, como en un cuento de hadas, estaba en aquel estado de ensoñación cuando…

-aquí viene el avioncito- dijo metiéndole otra cucharada en la boca

-dehfgya dyte hftracjherm edro- "deja de hacer eso", dijo haciéndose la ofendida

Inuyasha sonrió con ganas

-te ves exquisitamente hermosa- le dijo sin poder contenerse

La azabache enarcó una ceja, y le hizo una seña con el índice para que se acercara más a ella.

-ni lo pienses…- le susurro sobre sus labios. Sabía muy bien lo que se proponía el ambarino-

-que no piense que- dijo con una voz ronca, que causo un remolino de calor en la avellana-

-disculpen…- dijo Kaede sobresaltando a ambos. El plato de comida termino destruido en mil pedazos en el piso, debido al sobresalto de Inuyasha- disculpen yo no quería…- se llevó una de sus manos a su boca

-no te preocupes tía- dijo tímidamente la azabache, con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-es que llamaron del hospital- la anciana tragó con fuerza- al parecer alguien robó tu historia clínica Kagome- los azabaches, se miraron con angustia

-pero a quien le interesaría mi historia clínica?- pregunto preocupada la azabache

-no lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo decidido el ambarino, algo no le gustaba de todo esto, pero tenía una leve sospecha de quien podría ser-

**CONTINUARA….**

**HOLAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ XD , GRACIAS POR ESPERARME, LES AGRADEZCO POR SU TIEMPO Y POR SU PACIENCIA, YA SABEN COMO SOY DE VOLUBLE, YYYYYYY ESTOY SUPER FELIZZZZ Y DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A MI AMIGUIS DEL ALMA JESSIKA XD ¡¡GRACIAS A DIOS PODRE SEGUIR COMPARTIENDO MUCHO MAS TIEMPO CONTIGO EN LA U¡¡¡**

setsuna17 : **holaaaaaaa aquí te dejo el nuevo capi gracias infinitas por tus ánimos, de verdad esto que hago es para y por ustedes **

sonia sandria : jajajajaj** creo que es una manía mía dejar los capítulos así, como en suspenso, pero esta vez no lo he hecho, **_**porque algo grande se viene**_**…………….xx mejor dejo mi bocota cerrada, gracias por tu mensaje, se le aprecia mucho jijijijijiji**

reeven: **GRACIAS¡¡¡ por comprenderme¡¡¡ no sabes lo difícil que fue aceptar algunas cosas, y creo que por ello me encerré mucho en mi misma, y no podía expresar mis sentimientos y por ende, no podía escribir, gracias por tu mensaje**

AnToo96: **gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme un mensaje, gracias por tu opinión**

TLAP: **gracias por el mensajito, y creo que tu duda sin quererlo, la respondí en este capitulo gracias por tus palabras y pues **_**el futuro es algo impredecible jijijijij**_** y por eso no doy datos de nada bye¡¡**

RefiraM: jijijijii** gracias por el mensajito, pues demore en actualizar si lo acepto ( de manera solemne con la mano en mi corazón) jiijijiji pido disculpas por aquello. Pues tu sabes que hay que atar todos los cabos sueltos, nada puede quedar en el aire, y aun hay situaciones que se deben resolver ES LO ÚNICO QUE DIGO¡¡¡ Y YA YA YA NO DIRE UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI, QUE **_**TALVEZ SEA EL ÚLTIMO….**_** Pero aun no se si dividir el final en dos capis más, veamos como se cocina en mi cabeza jijijijiji**

Nadja-chan: **jijijiji gracias por el mensajito yyyyyyyyyyy en parte obtuviste tu respuesta, pero aun faltan muchas cosas más, creo que a muchos no les gustara, pero es necesario que las cosas sean como deben de ser ….**_** yo me entiendo…. **_**Jijijijij bye cuídate**

dark priinCess: **nena ¡¡¡¡¡ a ti también te dedico este capi (no hay preferencias ¬¬) pero me nace hacerlo gracias por tus palabras, en todos y cada unos de los mensajes que me has enviado GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡ cuidate mucho **

**Se que este capi fue relativamente más corto, pero no se preocupen, los compensare por ello.**

**ATENCIÓN:** **probablemente el próximo sea el último capi, pero esperen¡¡¡, no he decidido aun, si lo dividiré en dos capis, que es lo más probable T-T ya se va a acabar T-T, T-T, ES UN HONOR HABER ESCRITO Y COMPARTIDO CON USTEDES TODOS ESTOS MESES, GRACIAS POR TODO, BYE. **


	8. LUZ DEL ALMA

_**Advertencia: Lemon**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**THE BABYSITTER AND ME**

**CAPITULO VIII: LUZ DEL ALMA**

Sus manos sedientas de más, comenzaron a acariciar con vehemencia aquellos montículos tan perfectamente hechos por Dios; sus dulces gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando el tomó uno de sus pezones y lo introdujo en su boca para acariciarlo con su indomable lengua.

La azabache se arqueo para darle más disponibilidad al ambarino que no perdió la oportunidad para tomar su otro seno y comenzarlo a masajear.

-Inuya…sha- dijo entrecortadamente la azabache cuando el se alejo brevemente para quitarse la camisa-

El azabache regresó a su lado casi instantáneamente para luego comenzar a besar su cuello, dejando alguno que otro chupón en el.

Las manos de la avellana delinearon fieramente cada uno de los trabajados músculos de su futuro esposo; sin previo aviso la azabache aruño la espalda del ambarino cuando el mordió entre lamidas, aquel lóbulo de su oreja

-sabes delicioso Kagome…- le susurro al oído con voz ronca – vale la pena probarte, aunque aruñes como un leopardo-

La azabache se quiso separar de el para reprocharle, pero el se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura, - así fiera es como me gustas- dijo sobre sus labios, antes de tomarlos con tanta necesidad y pasión que Kagome se rindió de inmediato. Aquella lengua experta la invadió enteramente, enviándola por instantes aun lugar fuera de este mundo.

Inuyasha solo dejo sus labios cuando de un momento a otro, se vio con la espalda recostada sobre el mullido colchón, y a su fierecita encima de el, viéndolo como una misma carnada a punto de ser devorada; aquella mirada tan salvajemente llena de pasión no le dio miedo, al contrario lo hizo excitar aun más, haciendo cada vez más difícil contenerse; si seguía así pronto estallaría.

La avellana se lanzo a el para besar aquel pecho tan masculino y tan ejercitado, lo besó largamente, mientras el azabache enredaba sus dedos en el cabello sedoso de ella- Kagome…- dijo con los ambarinos cerrados debidos a la excitación que sentía en sus entrañas, y aquellas caricias no era que ayudasen de a mucho.

Inuyasha sintió como el camino de besos húmedos sobre el, avanzaban con dirección enloquecedora hacía una parte de su anatomía que pedía urgentemente ser calmado o _saciado._

_-_detente ahora mismo Kagome…- lo dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, pero su demanda estrangulada por la excitación fue ignorada, la azabache sonrió maliciosa y siguió bajando por el fornido abdomen de el.

El pobre azabache tragó duro cuando sintió las manos pequeñas y delicadas de ella sobre el cinturón del pantalón que llevaba aun puesto.

-estoy hablando en serio…- dijo como pudo el azabache con voz entre ronca, entrecortada, y amenazante, pero por demás entrecortada.

Aquel tono vulnerable de el, la hizo sentir con un poder insuperable, un poder con el que podía hacer una y mil cosas a la vez.

Con rapidez única, ella se deshizo del estorboso cinturón, para luego desabotonar y bajar la corredera del pantalón; cuando lo hizo pudo ver el gran bulto que aun era cubierto por unos bóxers grises, pero que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, si se lo preguntaban a ella.

Pasó sus suaves yemas por todo el borde superior del bóxers ante la atenta mirada de Inuyasha que trataba por todos los medios, que su gran erección no terminara antes de comenzar.

El ambarino vio las intensiones de su amada, cuando ella acaricio por sobre la tela a su ya muy animado miembro.

-no te atrevas a hacerlo…- le dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco y posaba una de sus grandes manos sobre la de ella.

Kagome sonrió, poniendo sus blanquecinas manos en los hombros de el – ya deja de comportarte como un adolecente Taisho – le dijo con voz seductora – yo no puse ninguna objeción cuando tu me acariciabas así- le dijo justo antes de besar uno de sus hombros

-pero es diferente, yo soy hombre- dijo buscando una excusa para no dejarse hacer

Ella lo fue empujando suavemente otra vez al colchón – no sabía que tenías complejo de macho – le dijo mientras se posesionaba nuevamente sobre el – deja de ser infantil-

Inuyasha alzo una ceja, incrédulo, ¿el; infantil?, y lo peor de todo, es que se lo decía alguien que fue virgen hasta hace un mes. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los movimientos de la azabache.

Kagome actúo rápidamente, antes de que el ambarino objetara otra vez. Bajo lo suficiente sus bóxers para poder liberar el objeto de discusión.

Allí, enorme, erguido, potente, estaba aquel miembro preparado al cien porciento para ella.

Acercó su dedo índice y lo toco y acarició de abajo hacía arriba, en toda su extensión.

La sobresaltó un poco aquel rugido por parte del ambarino que despertaba hasta ahora de sus pensamientos.

-Kagome te dije….- quedó a medias porque la avellana tomó aquel miembro entre su mano, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Como una niña inexperta, comenzó a aprisionarlo con un poco de fuerza, para sentir más su textura.

Inconscientemente comenzó a moverlo de arriba a bajo, como si el instinto se lo dictase.

La respiración de Inuyasha se agitó mucho más, cuando ella comenzó hacerlo cada vez más rápido consiente de las reacciones del azabache.

-para…- le decía una y otra vez el ambarino, pero a juzgar por su rostro, quería todo lo contrario – ¡Kagome si no quieres que esto termine antes de comenzar será mejor que te detengas ¡- exclamó incorporándose para parar aquella tortura.

Pero no fue necesario, porque ella se detuvo al instante, no por el grito de el que denotaba pasión comprimida, sino por aquellos ojos ámbares, ahora más líquidos que el mismo oro.

El la jalo hacia si para darle un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aire. Ella se arqueo un poco al sentir la fricción de sus partes íntimas.

El ambarino acerco su boca a los montículos un poco enrojecidos por el tratamiento antes dado, pero poco le importo eso porque sin perder tiempo, los devoro, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-por favor Inuyasha…- le dijo, o más bien suplicó. El sabía muy bien que quería ella, pero no señor, el no se lo daría, no, ella también iba a ser torturada, como ella misma había hecho con el.

El azabache le dio el último mordisco al su erecto pezón y la alzo por la cintura; con su otra mano tomo su miembro clamante por un poco de ella.

Hizo como si la fuese a penetrar, pero justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer el solo lo quitó

-Inuyasha¡¡¡- le gritó desesperada

-la venganza es tan dulce… - le susurro con voz ronca

A la azabache se le aguaron los ojos de la misma desesperación e impotencia – Inuyasha…- ni ella ni el soportaban más de aquella tortura, así que volvió a alzarla un poco más, y esta vez si la penetro. Se adentro en ella, comprobando lo lista y anhelante que estaba ella por el.

El ambarino soltó un gruñido, no se esperaba esta humedad y ese calor tan abrasador dentro de ella.

Kagome sintió maravillada aquel objeto de su desvelo, dentro de ella, amoldándose deliciosamente en ella, haciendo que soltara un gemido de infinito placer. La ola de calor los inundó a ambos de golpe. La avellana poso sus delicadas manos en los hombros de el para impulsarse un poco y dar inició a aquella danza tan enloquecedora; un movimiento de arriba abajo, tan simple pero tan gratificante.

El ambarino la tomo de la cintura para darle más fuerza y rapidez a aquellas embestidas, cada una más honda que la anterior.

La locura insaciable los gobernó a ambos cuando la fricción de sus cuerpos comenzó a ser más rápida. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, llenando a aquella habitación de puro placer contenido.

El ambarino sintió como las paredes de Kagome se contraían con más frecuencia entorno a su miembro; y supo que su orgasmo llegaría muy pronto. La última embestida la dio el ya que su amada estaba realmente volando en su propia nube de placer; el derramo su semilla en ella mientras que un potente rugido surgía de lo más profundo de el.

Con sus últimas fuerzas la abrazo fuertemente, y se dejo caer por completo en aquel colchón junto con ella. Ambos mantenían una respiración descoordinada y agitada, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el esfuerzo anterior.

La avellana aun sentía espasmos delirantes dentro de ella, era una sensación única, y era más única el compartirlas con el magnifico espécimen que la abrazaba con mucha fuerza entre sus fornidos brazos.

La descarga eléctrica que le llegó al ambarino fue una sin precedentes; con ninguna mujer había sentido lo que su corazón sentía, cuando la hacía suya una y otra vez; era endemoniadamente gloriosa la sensación de tenerla solo para el y poder acariciar cada parte de su piel sin limite alguno.

El sintió la necesidad de besarla, y así lo hizo, la besó dulcemente en su frente perlada, para luego devorar aquellos labios que bien podrían ser los más apetecibles y perfectos sobre la tierra. Bebió de ellos una y otra vez como temiendo que a cualquier descuido, desaparecieran de su vida sin dejar rastro alguno; aquella incertidumbre lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en Kikyo, cada vez que pensaba en las mil y una forma que esa loca tenía para destruir a su familia y a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón

-Inuyasha te sucede algo?- le pregunto la avellana al cerciorarse de su desesperación imprimida en los besos que le daba. El ambarino se quedó por un momento en silencio, no quería que supiera la angustia en la que se sumía cada vez que pensaba en esa despiadada mujer.

El sonrió tranquilizadoramente – te amo – le dijo mientras besaba sus mejillas - quiero que ya sea viernes para que por fin seas mi esposa – dijo acariciándole su mejilla sonrojada

-yo también te amo Taisho – dijo mientras besaba los labios masculinos incitantes

-Kagome…- decía entre besos – ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor – lo último lo dijo con un poco de sorna. El médico les había dicho a ambos que sus relaciones sexuales no debían extenderse mucho, ya que el esfuerzo podría producir en la avellana un agotamiento peligroso para el bebe.

-por favor…- dijo seductora e inquieta

-no señora, usted no puede esforzarse más de lo debido- dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, con dirección descendente - pero eso no significa que yo no lo pueda hacer- mencionó con una sonrisa pícara mientras besaba con ahínco insuperable, sus senos deseosos de caricias.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La fina seda cubría y acurrucaba su delicado cuerpo, que se estiraba en un felino movimiento al momento de estirarse perezosamente.

Un olor mañanero acompañado de aquel olor característico de desayuno con algo frito en el, la mareo por completo. Se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse con la sabana y salir corriendo al baño para vomitar lo poco que permanecía hasta ahora en su estomago.

Unas cálidas manos le sostuvieron el azabache cabello de ella, mientras descargaba todo lo que su estomago tenía en el inodoro. El amargo sabor a bilis la asqueo más si eso era posible.

Cuando terminó, el ambarino la ayudo a incorporarse para limpiarse la boca y cepillársela consecuentemente.

-estas mejor? Pregunto el azabache acariciándole la espalda de forma tranquilizante

-si eso creo- respondió con una media sonrisa. Inuyasha le quitó la sabana, dejando expuesta por completo su desnudez – que haces?- el azabache le sonrió y luego la tomo en brazos y la metió en la bañera – Inuyasha yo no soy ninguna invalida ¡¡yo puedo bañarme sola¡¡¡- le grito exasperada al ver como el trataba como un bebe indefenso

Pero el ni siquiera le presto atención a sus gritos, porque abrió la llave de agua fría y la caliente, para conseguir una temperatura adecuada - ahora señorita, relájate un poco, llamare a Kaede para que te ayude; yo lo haría pero debo ir a buscar el juez que nos va a casar- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-no me ignores Taisho¡¡¡- le gritó cuando el salía del baño con paso decidido

- yo también te amo¡¡- se escucho desde la puerta de la habitación, antes de que todo se sumiese en un silencio absoluto.

Ella soltó un bufido de desgano.

Las mañanas se estaban volviendo una tortura, tanto así que llegó a pensar que con el embarazo, se había vuelto alérgica a estas, porque cada vez eran más seguidas aquellas sesiones de vómitos matinales.

Se estiró un poco para cerrar las llaves del agua y tomo un poco de jabón líquido y lo unto en su tierna piel, con mucha paciencia.

Se trato de levantar para abrir la regadera y así lavarse también el cabello, pero su pierna derecha falló inesperadamente.

El pánico la invadió al sentir como su cuerpo caía irremediablemente al piso por la fuerza de gravedad.

Habría sido una muy peligrosa caída si la anciana Kaede no hubiese llegado a tiempo para sostenerla

-mi niña en que estas pensando¡¡- le dijo la anciana gobernada por el miedo y el susto que se había llevado al verla casi caer contra el borde de la bañera

La azabache no dijo nada del mismo pánico.

-ven mi niña yo te ayudo a vestirte- le dijo tiernamente mientras la envolvía en una toalla y la abrazaba de la cintura para que tuviese un punto de apoyo más firme – que te quieres poner?- le pregunto mientras abría el closet donde permanecía su ropa y la de Inuyasha.

Ella aun se mantenía muy pensativa. Su cuerpo parecía más débil de lo normal; ya no podía hacer cosas tan simples como bañarse sin poner en peligro la vida de su bebe. Se sintió tan torpe y tan mal por no poder cuidarse así misma. Bajo la mirada angustiosamente. Aquella anemia la tenía sin fuerzas y eso era algo que la exasperaba.

-Kagome te sientes bien, si quieres yo llamo a…-

-no no te preocupes- levantó los avellanas- y quiero ese vestido amarillo- dijo señalando un vestido de tiritas, un poco corto, que le llegaba diez dedos por encima de sus rodillas – tía no te preocupes más por mí, esto si lo puedo hacer sola- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que tranquilizó un poco a la anciana

-como tu digas- dijo con dirección a la puerta- si necesitas algo estoy haya abajo – y salió de la habitación

Kagome suspiró con cansancio y se tiro en la cama, disfrutando del cómodo colchón; y sin proponérselo se quedó felizmente dormida como un bebe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tocaron a la puerta

-adelante-

-disculpe señor Taisho…- dijo una jovencita con un traje rojo demasiado apretado para su gusto- ya llegaron los videos- dijo adentrándose coquetamente en la oficina- se los manda el hospital Meincy – mientras le enseñaba unos estuches de CD´S, con lentos movimientos

-déjalos en el escritorio, gracias puedes retirarte- la despidió sin siquiera mirarla; dejando a una muy enojada secretaria

-con su premiso- arrastro cada letra, pero el ambarino ni cuanta se dio, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo aquellos videos sobre su escritorio, algo no le daba buena espina, tenía que salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Tomo su celular

-Kaede dile a Kagome que todo esta arreglado y por favor estas pendiente de su comida y las medicinas-

-_lo haría con mucho gusto, pero mi niña se ha quedado dormida-_

-oh, esta bien, yo mismo me encargo cuando llegue-

_-hasta pronto-_

Inuyasha cortó la llamada y enseguida tomo aquellos videos y los metió uno a uno en su portátil.

Se recargó en su gran sillón y comenzó a ver el primero.

Como se lo esperaba, muchas enfermeras y médicos hablándose en la recepción, una que otra persona particular preguntado números de habitaciones, nada fuera de lo común.

Según lo que le había dicho el director del hospital, el medico en turno que había atendido a Kagome, había extraído su historial clínico cuando ella llegó por emergencias.

Adelantó el video la hora próxima de la llegada de Kagome al hospital. Y lo detuvo. En efecto las imágenes mostraban al medico pidiéndole el historial a una enfermera que atendía en la recepción. La muchacha buscó en los estantes y se los entregó al doctor. Después de revisarlos, se los devolvió nuevamente a la enfermera. Y nada más que eso, nada extraño, no vio nada fuera de lo habitual.

Inuyasha suspiró con cansancio. No encontró nada, ningún encapuchado, nadie sospechoso, _todo demasiado normal, pensó._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Algo le hacía mucha cosquilla en su cuello, luego en su pecho, luego en su abdomen, luego en…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se movió incomoda tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba

Lo primero que pudo ver, fue a unos ojos ámbar que la miraban desde, una parte de su anatomía que iba a ser próximamente incursionada sino se no se hubiese despertado

-por fin despiertas- dijo subiendo hasta su cuello - no vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo mientras aprisionaba su cintura con una sola mano

-hacer que….- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

-rendirte de esa forma mujer – la besó tiernamente en los labios – parecías una estatua, hasta pensé que no respirabas-

- y tu te aprovechaste de eso ¿verdad?- dijo pareciendo dolida.

-bueno quien te manda quedarte dormida con esa minúscula toalla- dijo en un ronroneo

La azabache soltó una carcajada

-es hora de comer- dijo incorporándose para jalar hacía el la bandeja que estaba a un lado – aquí viene el avioncito- Kagome no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el avioncito había entrado a su boca

-llkijunlyagsa kyuifo vwojter dgojlra – "Inuyasha puedo comer sola"

- que dices? no te entiendo- dijo sonriente; el sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero la ignoraba olímpicamente, porque para el, era realmente divertido hacerla enfadar.

Exasperada la azabache masticó y tragó rápidamente – que yo…- pero Inuyasha no le permitió decir una cosa más, porque la embutió con una cucharada de lentejas y carne

Kagome lo asesino con la mirada más fría que tenía- egtya jkmgte gjljads tpkahygads –"esta me las pagas"

Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la mano, apunto de estallar en carcajadas, pero se contuvo al ver el gesto terrorífico de la azabache- Kagome no te pongas así, es solo una broma, además no me puedo privar del tan magnifico privilegio de alimentarte- besándole una mejilla

-no soy un animalito- dijo con el seño fruncido

-no, claro que no, pero para mi eres la criatura más perfecta de este universo- le dijo besándola los labios con pasión – y ahora come- le metió sin previo aviso, una cucharada de arroz.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de unas horas el ambarino regresó a las oficinas

Suspiró largamente al no poder encontrar ninguna clase de pista. El ambarino se acarició cansinamente el entrecejo; por más que buscaba no encontraba nada en aquel estúpido video de seguridad.

Se dejo caer en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón y comenzó a devolver nuevamente el video para luego detenerlo en el momento en el que la enfermera recibía de manos del doctor, la historia clínica de la azabache.

Algo le llamo la atención.

Con un clikc, acercó la imagen para ver aquello que le causo inquietud. Lo que vio lo dejo por un momento fuera de orbita, tragó duro y como pudo tomó el teléfono y marcó.

Sonó una y otra vez pero no contestaban – ¡Maldición¡ Kagome contesta¡- la desesperación lo gobernó, marcó al celular de Miroku- Miroku no tengo tiempo para tus bromitas ahora, necesito que vayas a la mansión ahora mismo, Kagome está en peligro- cortó enseguida la llamada.

Tomó las llaves del automóvil y el abrigo _malditasea la hora en que vine a las oficinas_ pensó con remordimiento; agarró la perilla de la puerta para salir, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Inuyasha corrió a el, con la esperanza de que la azabache hubiese visto su número en el identificador de llamadas

-Kagome… porque no…

-oh, mi querido Inuyasha, lo siento tanto pero…no soy _Kagome…-_ el ambarino comenzó a sudar frío en ese mismo instante, la voz no le quería salir- que pasa mi amorcito, es que no me reconoces?...- su voz sonó tan irónica como despiadada

-Kikyo…-la voz le salió entrecortada

- veras, esto era una sorpresa pero no me aguante las ganas de oír tu voz tan masculina- dijo en un ronroneo

-Kikyo deja en paz a Kagome- lo dijo más como una amenaza que como sugerencia, y eso la hizo enfurecer

-_aahh¡¡- _un gritó se escuchó a lo lejos

-Kikyo¡¡¡ no te atrevas a hacerle daño me entiendes o sino yo…-

-yo que imbécil¡¡ me mataras?¡¡-dijo con sarcasmo- te recuerdo que ella esta aquí conmigo y _con nuestro hijo_, no estas en condiciones de exigir nada - dijo de manera cortante y furibunda

-¡aléjate de ella¡- dijo con voz potente

-te espero en casa, _mi amorcito…-_ la comunicación se cortó

Inuyasha duró unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar -¡Kagome¡¡¡¡- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de salir a toda prisa de su oficina.

**CONTINUARA…………..**

**HOLASSSS ¿ QUE LES PARECIO ? PERDON POR LA DEMORA NO SABEN TODAS LAS MAROMETAS QUE HE TENIDO QUE HACER PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, MI TECLADO SE DAÑO Y NI SE IMAGINAN COMO ME TOCO ESCRIBIR ÚÙ … POR ESO NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MUCHO AHORA.**

**APENAS TERMINE CON MI AZAÑA DE AÑO VIEJO LO SUBÍ, DE TODAS FORMAS SIEMPRE HAY ESPACIOS PARA AGRADECER **

dark priinCess

setsuna17

Nadja-chan

ady-create

Lolichan36

**Siento no poder dejar un a un agradecimiento individual a cada uno de ustedes pero como les dije no se si sera un virus o que ? pero se me mezclan las letras haciéndome casi imposible escribir solo puedo DARLES MIS PROFUNDAS GRACIAS se les estima mucho y les prometo a la proxima dejarles un mensajito a cada una y **_**Lolichan36**_** prometo sacar tiempo para leer tus lindas historias, con una mano en el corazón te lo prometo, **

dark priinCess **cuídate **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAYYYYY que ira no poder escribir a mi gusto ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Bye UU prometo arreglar esto para poder subir pronto el otro capi**

**¡¡me siento frustrada¡¡¡¡**

**PD asi escribiria sino corrigiera cada palabra, traten de entender:**

**No se si dejaer el dfinal en el otero capitulo o seguier la petición de lolichan39 de ampliare el dfic ustedes que dicen? Me dejan su opinión please hablen ahoera o cayen paera siempre poerque el otero capi ya cva algo adelantado bye cuídense**

**UU no me entendieron? **


End file.
